Manic
by DreamyLoner
Summary: Love is hard for Flaky. Her psychotic boyfriend, Flippy, always flips out whenever something reminds him of wars. His evil counterpart likes killing their friends and lately, he has started harassing Flaky. When violence goes too far, Flippy makes an inevitable decision to save their unstable relationships. Flippy x Flaky x Fliqpy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HTF. All characters in this story belong to Mondo Media. I only own the plot.

**Warnings: **sexual themes, violence and vulgar language.

**Remarks: **All characters are humanised.

* * *

><p>Flaky didn't know what to do. Besides shrieking at the top of her lungs, she could not think of any better ideas. As she stood aside watching her lover murder every single one of her friends, her tears wouldn't stop. Although she realized everyone would be resurrected the very next day, due to a devious curse once cast upon this Happy Tree Town, she still could not bear to see her companions tortured to death. If only she had been braver, she would have stood up against him. She hated it when she was being such a useless, selfish coward. Whenever a massacre began, the first thing that ever crossed her mind was to escape and hide.<p>

Now that everyone was gone, it was down to her alone. She was petrified by Petunia's final scream. It was just unendurable. Half an hour ago, the two girls were still conversing happily with each other until Toothy, the buck-toothed boy inadvertently popped the champagne, simply oblivious to Flippy's presence.

Flippy, the town's young war veteran, was infamous for his mental disorder. Whatever reminded him of wars, his sanity would snap. The once glorious soldier would turn into a monstrous, sadistic murderer, wiping out all the existence that came into his sight.

Blood spattered everywhere. Flaky was beginning to feel giddy. Hearing footsteps draw closer, she shivered. At any rate, he would find her and when he did, he would most definitely not spare her. She would simply end up like everyone else. Dead.

"Flaky, I know you're here. Where are you~" The voice called out poetically, sending chills down the poor girl's spine. She squirmed in her secret hiding place which was, frankly speaking, not quite secret. The soldier was way too intelligent and deceitful. She was just clumsy and feeble.

He knew well she was under the table and the only thing he needed to do was uncover the table cloth and grab her out. Yet, he had gotten accustomed to this game of tormenting her by filling her with ever so much fear. He wouldn't find her right away but instead, he would fool around and toy with her fragile heart. He pretended to be searching for her, whispering her name every once in a while just to frighten her.

Whether showing up or not, she reckoned she was doomed. This time, she decided to confront him. On the bright side, perhaps seeing her would snap him out of abnormality. It had happened before. There had been a time when he was about to scratch her cheek with a bowie knife and she squealed. Her voice incited him to flip back.

"Oh, there you are." Fliqpy, or simply Evil is what they call him. He is the other side of Flippy, the evil side, to be more precise.

His yellow eyes widened with excitement. He glared at her and a crooked grin spread across his face.

She had a sudden urge of fleeing as terror closed her in. But there was no turning back. He had seen her and he wouldn't let her go that easily.

"Please...Fli- " Before she could finish her sentence, he seized her wrists and dragged her across the room, so violently that she began crying deliriously.

"Thinking I will flip back, huh?" He sneered. "Not this time, my girl."

"No!" She yelped. Tears rolled down her face. She struggled a little but he was too strong.

"Fliqpy, please, you're hurting me!" Flaky screeched, trying to break free.

"That's what I intend to do, stupid girl." He shot her a menacing glance and she flinched.

"I wonder what he sees in you." Fliqpy tightened his grip and shoved her against the wall. Her head struck the solid concrete and let out a creaking sound. It was as though her cranium had fractured. "You're nothing but an ugly bitch. A brainless, pathetic, scaredy-cat. The idea of him falling for you just pisses me off!"

Fliqpy wielded the dagger in the air and with all his might, stabbed into Flaky's left shoulder. The girl moaned in agony and collapsed to the ground. The psychotic boy started walloping and trampling on her incessantly. He yanked her wavy crimson hair and tossed her around the room.

When Flaky's body was eventually covered entirely in bruises, she was so exhausted that she could hardly move a muscle. Fliqpy stood above her and smirked, carefully licking off a trace of blood on his dagger.

"You know what, even if Flippy can't see what's happening right now, he'll know afterwards." Fliqpy grinned cunningly. "And what I enjoy most is doing things he hates most. Making him see you suffer because of him entertains me! His ultimate fault is to fall in love with you!"

"Kil-kill me...then." Flaky stammered. The girl was tired of suffering continuously. She preferred death. After all, she would come back to life sooner or later.

"Wanna end this fast?" Fliqpy shook his head in disappointment. "Not a chance, sweetie."

This time, he stabbed her thigh, slicing open her creamy skin. The revolting red liquid squirted out of her open wound. She howled and writhed in pain. He lodged the blade deep into her flesh and hauled it out roughly. Watching her blood spit out turned him on. He began laughing frantically and cutting Flaky in various spots. Yet, none of these stabbings was sufficiently fatal. Death never welcomed her. There was only endless pain.

She struggled while she was still holding a breath. Tears soon completely drenched her face.

"Please...stop...Fliqpy..." The heartless soldier ignored her pleas and proceeded to smack her.

"Well, we're done with shoulders, arms and legs, what's next?" He snickered.

Flaky shook her head in horror, half envisioning the worst part of his sickening game.

"Shhh...my girl, there's nothing to fear." Fliqpy giggled and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Death is near but not quite."

"How about a little love game?" Suddenly, he raised his brows. "This should be fun!"

He gripped her red hoodie and tore it.

"NO!" Flaky bawled, but it was too late. Her severely injured body was exposed to the air. The boy pinned both of her palms to the ground with knives, disallowing her movement.

Slowly, he leaned forwards and blew into her ears. "Bet you and Flippy haven't gone this far yet, right?"

"No... please...don't..." Flaky knew what was going to happen. She groaned as Fliqpy's hands reached out for her breasts, giving them a forcible squeeze.

"No..." She wept. The humiliation was killing her. It was suffocating her.

"You little chick." Fliqpy chuckled. "I like your body." He loomed forwards and skillfully licked off some of her blood. She had never in her life imagined a guy would do such mortifying thing to her.

As his lips touched her skin, she clenched her eyes in embarrassment. He ripped open her skirt. Just as he was about to reach for her legs, the girl yelled for one last time. "Please don't do that! I beg you! You know I love you, Flippy! SO STOP!"

Well, she didn't expect it to work but it actually did. He paused for a second, dropping his weapon to the ground.

His yellowish eyes and sharp teeth gradually vanished. His evil look was replaced with an innocent yet confused expression.

Flippy glanced at his girlfriend in astonishment, merely believing what he saw. Flaky's clothes were all torn and she was only wearing undergarments. She was trembling badly and her face was completely smeared by her hot tears.

"Oh no..." Flippy cried, twisted in angst and guilt. "I flipped out again!"

In a fleeting moment, he burst into tears. Swiftly, he unpinned Flaky and draped his coat around her body.

"I...I'm so glad you're b-back..." Flaky whined and hugged him.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Flakes." Flippy sobbed, still caught in much shock and remorse. "I've killed everyone again! And I've hurt you..."

"It's okay...You're back. Our friends will be back too." Flaky mumbled, though she was still quivering in sheer fright. "And you know I'll a-always forgive you..."

"I can't let him out again." The boy sniveled, feeling so ashamed of his evil counterpart. In no way would he permit himself to hurt the one he loved again. Or at least, he deemed so. "I can't imagine what he would do to you... oh...I'm so sorry, Flaky!"

He was right though. If he didn't flip back this time, the girl would clearly be in trouble. And it was not any sort of trouble like being murdered. But worse. Possibly being raped and insulted by her own lover.

Flaky nodded and rested in Flippy's arms. The room returned to its previous silence and peace.

Yet, in vague consciousness, Flaky seemed to hear Fliqpy's voice sneer.

Until next time, sweetheart.

At this point, the girl shuddered and finally fainted.

Ever since Flippy flipped out last time, he had been locking himself home for more than two weeks. At first, Flaky thought he just didn't want to hurt anybody again by keeping his distance from the outside world. Lately, paranoia took the best of her. The girl was beginning to doubt if he was growing tired of their rotten relationships. Whenever they were together, she could tell how much effort he had made to suppress his evil alter-ego. Still, accidents happened. Even if he stayed so cautious, he failed to counteract Fliqpy's presence entirely.

Approximately two weeks after the incident, Flaky woke up early one morning, thinking it might be good to check on her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him for days and it felt like forever. He had been avoiding her constantly just to keep her safe. Yet, no one could understand how much the girl missed her lover. She didn't want their relationships to go downhill simply because of the hysterical split personality Flippy possessed.

The redhead spent some time rummaging through her closet. She wanted so much for her boyfriend to see her in her brand-new flowered dress. She didn't need any compliments or kisses but a simple smile from the army boy.

On her way to his house, Flaky bumped into Cuddles and Giggles. Cuddles was blonde teen known for his egocentricity and mischief. His partner, Giggles, the adorable pinked-haired girl, was equally outspoken and extroverted. She was also regarded as the most gorgeous girl in the town. The couple waved merrily at Flaky. The pinkette was having an ice-cream. The two looked rather pleased to see their timid buddy.

"Hi, Flaky, how're things?" Giggles greeted.

"Hi, Giggles...er...pretty good." Flaky grinned back politely. The girl had an extremely problem of anxiety. Even speaking to her close friends, she couldn't help fidgeting with her own hands.

"Where're you heading to?" Cuddles inquired. The blonde looked a bit different than usual. Flaky, sensitive as she always was, studied him and immediately realized he was wearing a pair of new bunny slippers. As soon as Giggles saw the redhead staring at Cuddles' slippers, she chuckled proudly. "I bought him these yesterday. What do you think?"

"Well...um...they look cute." Flaky made a faint smile.

"Oh, look, here come Petunia and Handy!" Cuddles exclaimed, pointing to the couple. The blissful scene of them walking hand in hand somehow made Flaky's heart melt. The four of them were obviously having a double date.

"I wish you could come too, Flaky." Petunia, a blue-haired girl slightly older than the others winked at Flaky. "I mean, if you want to, you can join us anytime!"

The redhead nodded shyly at the friendly offer and slipped away quietly.

As she plodded down the road, she wondered why she was always the odd one in the crowd. The fact that Giggles and Petunia could always get along with their mates so easily somehow made the redhead rather envious. Her relationship with Flippy was often intense and difficult. Needless to say, she could never stay in harmony with her boyfriend's evil counterpart.

Nonetheless, the solider was never like this before he went to wars. He was normal and they were best friends from childhood. He was five years older than Flaky but they grew up together. When the two were small, he was like her big brother. The good thing about living in this cursed Town is that people don't age after they turn eighteen. When Flippy was eighteen, he joined the army and fought in wars for a few years. Flaky still remembered the day when he left the town. She practically cried for hours.

"It's not like I'm not coming back, Flakes." Flippy reassured his little friend, running his fingers through her messy red locks.

"Yes...I...know..." Flaky blubbered.

The boy sighed and knelt down before her so that they were facing each other.

"You know what, Flaky, it's always happy when you're around me." Flippy confessed. "Even though you never speak much, I love having you beside me. You're like an angel to me, my guardian angel."

The girl stopped sobbing at once and gazed at his gorgeous face, not knowing how to respond properly to his subtle confession.

"Just...don't feel sad because I have to leave." The boy smiled. "Think about the time when we meet up again. Think about how beautiful you will grow up to be and how much fun we are going to have when I return."

The girl finally gave in to his words. She nodded and wiped away her tears. The thought of him coming back settled her a little. Not wishing to disappoint him, she stopped looking miserable.

"Come on, my girl, smile for me." He tittered, stroking her face gleefully.

The girl merely smiled and it was enough to appease him. He kissed her check lightly and bid her farewell.

From then on, Flaky waited patiently for her crush's return. Time rolled on and years went by. Whenever there was a news about the army, she would rush to check if Flippy's battles were over. Even if someone reminded her me that he might be lost in the war forever, she refused to believe in such possibility. She knew he would come back to her in the end. He wouldn't bear to leave her alone in this world. If he really did vanish without a trace, she would be truly angry then.

"Please be alright, Flippy."

The redhead prayed every night before sleep. She knew God would grant her wish on hearing her constant prayers. She wished for nothing more than just him coming back safe and unharmed. And she didn't care if he had changed or became someone else. All she wished for him to return to her side.

It was a great relief to her that he did come back. Flaky was in complete ecstasy.

"Flippy!" She called out and hurried to him. Most parts of his body were wrapped in bandages. The sight was heartbreaking but she swallowed her sobs.

"You're..." It took him a minute or two to recognize her. Five years had passed since he entered the battlefield. The redhead he once knew had grown to be a refined beauty. "Ohhh...you're Flaky!" The young fellow smiled triumphantly and embraced his girl. "You've grown so much that I barely knew it was you! Oh, Flakes, you're such a pretty, fine lady now!"

Tears streamed down his face as he hugged her pleasantly and apologized. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Happiness didn't last long. When Flaky first learned about Flippy's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, she was basically crestfallen. He must have gone through a lot to have caused him such a devastating illness. She could not picture what had happened to him during wars. It hurt her so just to think of it. In the beginning, she was startled and frightened, not knowing how to deal with his radical changes. Soon, she got used to his insanity. It was unbearable though to see him drowning in self-accusation every time after he flipped out.

"I can never forgive myself for doing such thing to you." He had said sternly and Flaky knew he meant it. He was always fighting with Fliqpy in his mind. Every day, it was a miracle for him to wake up knowing he was still in a normal state, not being conquered by his evil split personality.

Flaky had seen Fliqpy several times only. Most of the times when the soldier flipped out, she was not around or at least, he wouldn't allow himself near her. There were times she actually got killed by Fliqpy, but mostly, she died fast with little pain. When she was present, her screams could always snap him out of his evil state. But recently, it seemed that Fliqpy was growing more immune to Flaky's defensive squeals and more conscious of her presence. Probably because he now realized that Flippy loved her, he was more determined to torture both of them. It's not that Flaky really minded being physically abused but she just hoped that Flippy wouldn't keep criticizing himself for what he didn't do. It was all Fliqpy's fault. Not Flippy's.

Loving someone is to accept everything about him. Even if Flippy was mentally unstable, Flaky dared spend the rest of her life with him.

Right now though, she wished he would answer the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Flippy heard the door bell and he knew it was Flaky.

**"Why don't you open the door?" **The evil voice echoed within the deepest part of his mind. **"Your sweet little Flaky is here."**

"Shut up!" The soldier growled. He hated speaking to his split personality but most of all, he hated being told off by his other half.

**"Honestly, I'm starting to like this red chick." **The voice continued.**"I mean, she does have guts visiting you every day. Doesn't she know I'm right here, waiting for my dearest prey? Haha."**

"Just…shut up...I won't let you out anymore!" Flippy said, growing excessively frustrated at his flipping mind. No matter what, he wouldn't let the door open. Keeping himself away from the innocents was the sole thing he could do to protect the ones he cherished.

**"Oh yea. You think you can control me?" **Fliqpy laughed. At times, he had to admire the soldier's spirits. Still, the whole point of his existence was to screw Flippy or so Fliqpy thought.

Flippy shook his head.

"Damn it...Why...Why can't I control you? I should never have joined the army! And you should never have come into my life! Damn you, Fliqpy."

**"Woohh, blaming me now, eh? Who do you think you are? I saved you in the war! And now you turn your back on me? Wow, you owe me a lot."**

"Yes! I'm blaming you because you kill my friends and you hurt Flaky!" Flippy retorted fiercely, though he knew it was pointless. His evil mind never listened to him. Fliqpy always had his way.

"Flippy! Are you…there?" Flaky knocked, getting agitated. Standing outside the house, she could hear her boyfriend mutter quietly to himself. She knew he was having another debate with Fliqpy but still, fear didn't stop her from yearning to see him. "I…wanna see you…Flippy...Can…you please open the door?"

Flippy sighed and collapsed to the ground. He slumped against the door but didn't turn the knob.

"Please…Flippy…" The redhead implored.

**"Open the door and let her in."** Fliqpy persuaded.

"No!" Flippy yelled.

"Fli-Flippy?" Flaky, now absolutely concerned about her lover's mental state, shied away from the door.

"I'm sorry, Flaky." Flippy apologized. "I can't open the door because…"

Before he could continue, Flaky stepped forward and barged into the room. Only then did the soldier realize that he hadn't locked the damn door! How imbecile!

"Flippy, why won't you let me see you?" Flaky bounced onto her lover. She was so light that the boy could easily hoist her up.

"Please, Flakes, you don't know what you're getting into."Flippy scowled. The girl paid no attention to his warning and pouted. "Look, it's such a mess here. Let me tidy up your place."

"Flaky!"

The redhead turned and stared at her boyfriend. As their eyes met, he was captivated by her frail-looking appearance. For once, he was wholly mesmerized by her beauty and God, had he never expected to have fallen in love with his best friend.

**"Let me out and I'll deal with her!"**

"No!" Flippy snarled.

"Ar-Are…you alright, Flippy?" Flaky looked at her mate anxiously.

"Yes." The soldier replied. "Just…be careful not to drop anything….you know…."

"Sure!" Flaky smiled and took the broom.

"I'll make you something to eat." The boy offered.

While Flaky was cleaning up his house, Flippy concentrated in his cooking. He couldn't stop thinking why things had become so difficult between them. While every other couple was enjoying themselves, he and Flaky always had to struggle to love each other safely.

**"Tell you what. I love her dress." **Fliqpy scoffed.

"Oh, just keep quiet, won't you?"

**"No, I won't."** The evil boy laughed. **"And tell you one more thing. Whatever I love, I destroy it so that no one can have it. I can't wait to tear her dress into pieces."**

"No! I won't let you do that." Flippy snapped.

**"Oh sure, do you think you can stop me?"**

"I'm not sure but I'll do anything to protect her and to keep her away from you, bastard."

**"You and I are one, and you call me a bastard? Ha! Let's face it. We are stuck together forever and there is nothing you can do about it. Next time I take over you, she's gonna be the first victim."**

BANG!

Flippy froze. His face turned pale upon hearing the earsplitting sound. Flaky had accidentally knocked over one of the vases. The glass landed on the ground and shattered into shards.

**"Ah-ha! That clumsy bitch is gonna pay for it!"**

Flippy's entire body started shaking in fright. His head throbbed and he tried his hardest to stay focused.

CRUNCH!

Another thunderous sound came that reminded him of the explosions he had had during war times. Heat was bubbling up in his body. The soldier could no longer stay calm. His evil alter-ego was coming out.

"I'm so sorry, Flippy!" Flaky trotted into the kitchen and cried. "I just broke your-"

"No…don't come near me!" Flippy bellowed with his last consciousness.

Still, it was too late.

_"Sorry, Flaky."_

Fliqpy made sure that Flaky was scared to death. Well, she had only herself to blame. Just by seeing her twisted terrified face turned the callous man on.

"Fli-ppy…?" Her voice trembled. The terror in her eyes gratified him just as much as her blood.

"Fliqpy!" Fliqpy corrected her. Sensing danger, Flaky turned around abruptly and rushed to the door. Of course, Fliqpy was faster. He slammed it shut and latched it.

"No...please..." The girl began to wail.

"Now, shall we continue what we haven't finished last time?" Fliqpy sniggered, looming closer towards the shaken girl. She widened her eyes as a horrendous fragment of memories struck her hard.

Fliqpy wrenched her wrists mercilessly, causing the vulnerable girl to whimper.

"Please…Fliqpy…I'm sorry…"

"What're you apologizing for?" Her passiveness sickened the evil male. He loathed to act like a bad guy in front of her. It was as though he was the worst thing that she had ever encountered on the planet.

"I…"

He tossed her onto the couch and pinned her down. She shrieked and struggled but to no avail. The boy tread on her legs to stop her from kicking. The girl screeched as she heard the bones in her thighs crack at the immense force he was exerting on her.

He pulled out a cutter and dipped the tip of the blade on her face.

"Keep quiet or I'll stab you." The boy threatened.

Flaky stopped making noise but tears continued to trickle down her patsy face. They spent a minute just glaring at each other. He couldn't help grinning at her stunned look. She was so pretty when she was scared.

"What...do… you want?" The girl managed to blurt out some words. Amazed, the boy smiled.

"Well, you bet."

With one move, he cut open her dress and tore it into pieces.

"No!" Flaky squealed. Exasperated, the boy hurled the cutter at her. She dodged and it struck the sofa.

"What do you love about Flippy?" He asked.

Surprised by his impulsive question, Flaky raised her brows in confusion.

"I say- what do you love about him!"

Bewildered, she opened her mouth and stuttered. "I-I...love him because he always cares about me…he's kind and…"

"Do I look kind to you?" Fliqpy laughed.

The girl stayed still, keeping her eyes fixated on the lunatic boy.

"I…don't…know." She finally said.

Somehow, the boy was miffed, knowing she had failed to reply to his question with a satisfying answer.

"Well then, I'll make you see." He chuckled slyly, quite fascinated by the sight of her shivering underneath his grip.

Flaky had no idea what Fliqpy intended to do to her. Before she came to a brutal realization, she found herself seizing his jacket and scratching his face. He slapped her until both of her cheeks were swollen. She was yowling uncontrollable, further provoking the male. Fliqpy eased himself a better position by pinning all of her limbs down.

"No…please…" When she saw him undo his belt, she started begging helplessly. He smiled and kissed her but was rewarded with a painful bite. Incensed by her disobedience, the boy smacked her hard and retaliated by biting her ear. Flaky hissed at the twinge. Torrents of blood went down her chin.

"Behave and it won't hurt." The boy commanded, chucking her ripped garments to the floor and unzipping his own.

"No….!" Flaky cried for one last time before he intruded her viciously. His length penetrated her area, filling her with so much ache and discomfort.

She moaned in anguish. She couldn't believe Fliqpy was robbing her of her innocence. If there was a choice, she would choose to die than to lose her virginity to such a monstrous being.

Not sparing her any second to adjust to his size, he kept thrusting back and forth. Flaky screamed and wiggled her body but there was nothing she could do to escape the ordeal. The boy bent down to kiss her, glad that she didn't resist this time. She was caught in far too much pain to fight back.

"Ah…" The redhead moaned. Blood was dribbling down her buttocks as he repeatedly shoved himself into her. She couldn't imagine anything more despicable than being forced into having sex with Fliqpy.

It was a living hell for the girl but heavenly bliss for the boy. He enjoyed every moment of assaulting her. Her inexperience and purity added credits to his ultimate pleasure. Soundlessly, he increased his speed, ramming hard into the delicate girl. Flaky's moans grew louder and soon her struggles were completely futile. All she could do was combat with the involuntary sensation she gained from their sexual activity. He slid in and out of her without a stop. She felt searing pain in her area as he pounded into her erratically.

"Please….Fliqpy…stop….no!" Flaky whined, though she knew there was no way he would stop. They were both close to orgasm.

He went rougher with her and she screamed.

In a second or two, they both went over the edge. She blushed, soaking her face in rivers of tears. The girl shuddered in despair as he buried his seeds inside her.

Still panting heavily, the boy landed on top of her. She grunted at his weight. They were so close that he could feel her breath. Her tears wet his face. He smiled and whispered to her. "Oh sweetie, didn't you have a great time with me, haha."

Flaky shook her head and cried.

She lay motionlessly until Fliqpy drifted off to his sleep. With all the strength she had left, Flaky lifted up the strong arm that surrounded her. She fell onto the ground and crawled towards the table. Hastily, she grabbed a table cloth and wrapped it around her nude body. It upset her so much to see him insult and disgrace her. She glanced back at the sleeping male. His face appeared ever so peaceful.

Fliqpy was gone. But the pain remained.

With much difficulty, Flaky opened the front door and left. Every step she took crumbled her bones. It was agonizing. Yet, what hurt even more was her heart. She hobbled for a while until she finally succumbed to fatigue. Fortunately, someone passed by. It was Petunia.

"Oh my…" The bluenette yelled in shock. "What on earth is going on, Flaky?!"

Without a second thought, Petunia darted towards her wounded friend and helped her up. Flaky forced her eyes open but failed. In a moment, she conked out.

When the redhead regained her consciousness, she found herself in bed. The door swung open and two girls entered with a tray of biscuits and tea.

"Glad you're awake, Flakes." Petunia said nervously. Flaky took a look at the bandages and gypsum on her body. She didn't expect her injuries to be so serious.

"Let me guess." Giggles said, crossing her arms. "It must be Flippy again. I mean, Fliqpy."

"Geez, that soldier is getting on my nerves." Petunia roared. "Flaky! Why did you go to his house? You know he's dangerous, don't you? Girl, I'm gonna beat him up for hurting you this bad."

"No!" Flaky tugged Petunia's sleeves and cried. "Don't…blame Flippy."

"What?" Giggles widened her eyes and gulped. "After all he's done to you and you're still defending him!"

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Honestly, dear, you really have to end this or both of you are going to get really hurt. I mean it."

"End this? Wh-what…do you mean?" Flaky faltered.

"Like you should break up with him." Giggles said firmly. "He's no good for you. Don't you see he's insane!"

"Stop talking about Flippy that way!" The redhead retorted, furious that no one could understand her lover's problems. "He…is…not what you think he is…"

Petunia sighed and sat next to her. Giggles snorted.

"How about this." Petunia patted Flaky on her shoulder. "Just…don't see him for a while, okay? Both of you ought to calm down. I don't know what he's done to you but I can tell you're really in pain. It hurts me to see you like this."

Flaky didn't say anything. She was so distressed when she revived the memories of what happened the prior night. Why was Fliqpy so brutal to her? What did she do to deserve such treatment? She could not fathom why. Right now, the only thing she was certain about was this broken heart of hers.

And then, a sudden knock on the door startled the three girls.

"Gosh, who's that?" Petunia peeped out of the window and jumped in shock. "Oh hell no."

"What's wrong?" Giggles asked, frowning.

Petunia took a quick glimpse of Flaky and stammered. "F-Flaky...he's here…."

Flaky gazed back at Petunia, her eyes gleaming in astonishment.

"What does he want now?" Giggles bawled, louring at the uninvited boy standing outside the house.

Before they could stop her, Giggles dashed downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi...Giggles." Flippy faked a smile.

"What the heck are you doing here?" The pinkette bellowed rudely.

"I just-"

"Go!" Petunia butted in. "Flaky doesn't want to see you. Leave now or I'm going to call the cops."

"Please…let me speak to her." Flippy begged, his eyes filled with tears.

"Boy, do you even know how to spell 'shame'?" Giggles howled. "When we're around, you kill us. When we're away, you hurt Flaky. Gosh! What's wrong with your psychotic mind? Does it make you feel happy torturing others?"

"I…." Flippy looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry…"

"Just get out of my porch." Petunia shook her head. "Your face disgusts me."

"Wait!" Flaky hissed, trudging towards the door.

"Flaky! You shouldn't have come down here! You're hurt!" Petunia gasped, rushing to support her limping friend.

"Flaky…" Flippy whispered.

"Leave!" Giggles piped up. The boy took a step back, his sparkling eyes still locked on Flaky.

"No, wait." Flaky tottered forward and grabbed the rim of the door. "I...I want to talk to him."

"Are you crazy?" Giggles exclaimed. "You…"

"Please." Flaky pleaded.

"Right, we'll be watching from here." Seeing no way to alter Flaky's mind, the pinkette gave in and stepped aside.

"Yes, and you had better not flip out this time or we'll do anything, _I mean anything_, to take her away from you." Petunia warned.

Flippy nodded and gently took Flaky's hands, leading her out of the house.

They rested silently on a bench in Petunia's garden, both searching for the right speech to begin their talk.

"I'm so sorry, Flakes…" Eventually, Flippy apologized.

"It's okay..." Flaky barely mustered the courage to reply.

The girl was exhausted, both physically and mentally.

"I…" Flippy gaped at her, his expression twisted in grief.

"Could you see?" Flaky mumbled.

"What? You mean…"

"Yes." Flaky nodded and hid her face in her red scarf. "What he did to me."

"No...he told me afterwards...When I flipped out, he knocked me out in my subconsciousness...I was trapped inside somewhere...deep and dark..." Flippy paused for a second before grumbling."I wish I could kill him..."

"But you couldn't" Flaky pinpointed.

"I….er…." Flippy whined. "I'm sorry, Flaky. I just don't know what to do….I didn't mean to…well…I just can't control him….I'm so pathetic I know….I've failed you again."

Tears welled up in Flaky's eyes. The pain of losing her chastity unwillingly haunted her with sorrow.

"I'm confused, Flippy." She blubbered. "I'm sp scared...I'm...lost...I don't know what to do now..."

The boy reached out for her but she ducked at his touch.

"Pl-Please…don't touch me." Flaky gurgled. "I…want to take a break…."

"Flaky…" Flabbergasted, the boy didn't know what to do. "No…please…"

"Just…leave me alone." Flaky said, turning away from him. "I mean…for several days. I need to do some thinking..."

Honestly, she didn't know how to confront him. Every time she saw his face, she was reminded of that evil man. She needed time to heal her wounds and she knew it was going to take quite a while.

"Well…if you feel better not seeing me." Flippy sighed, depressed. "I guess I'll leave you alone then…"

Flaky nodded and stood up. The boy walked her back to the house.

Without a word, Giggles slammed the door on Flippy.

Before he left, the redhead heard him murmur. _"I love you, Flaky…"_


	3. Chapter 3

Flaky couldn't believe she let Petunia manipulate her so readily. Three days after her full recovery, the bluenette organized a speed-dating party. Flaky might be naive but she wasn't completely foolish. She knew Petunia's intention. The bluenette already had Handy and Giggles was basically dating Cuddles. Why would they even need to throw a speed-dating party? Then it all came clear to the redhead. Her friends wanted to find her a new partner.

"No." Flaky refused to attend. Giggles looked a bit upset, but that's the way she is. She gets annoyed easily, so Flaky didn't pay much attention to that. But Petunia joined in and started lecturing the redhead alongside the pinkette. Flaky wished she weren't so prone to persuasion. They convinced her anyway.

"Awww… Flaky, you don't know what might happen. You can possibly find someone better than that crazy war veteran." Giggles said.

"Come on, we do this especially for you. Even if you aren't interested in dating, enjoy yourself, okay?" Petunia made her point sound as logical as possible.

Well, Flaky wasn't able to think properly. Ever since she turned Flippy down that day, her mind had been in absolute mess. She didn't want him to leave but at the same time she didn't know how to face him either. She knew he was hurt, probably even worse than she was. Still, she couldn't gather the nerve to find him.

The day Flaky was well enough to walk on her own and leave Petunia's house. She drove back home only to see a parcel lying outside her front door. Gingerly, she picked it up. She tore off the glamorous pink wrapping paper and found a dress inside. It was exactly the same dress Fliqpy destroyed when he attempted to rape her. The redhead began to sob and look around, searching for a familiar face in hopes that he would be around.

Yet, nobody was near. At the very bottom of the gift box, there was a letter. Hesitantly, the girl opened the envelop and read it.

_Dear Flaky,_

_I am terribly sorry for what I did. I know my apologies aren't enough to heal your pain but at least, I hope you would accept what I brought you here. I am sorry to have torn your dress. You look really good in it so I wish to see you wear it someday, though I know you want me to leave you alone right now. I still remember when we first met, you were acting so shy and weird. It was then you told me I was your very first friend. You wouldn't believe how glad I was to hear that. And all these years when you were by my side, I never felt lonely. I was so blessed. I love you so much. It's my fault our relationships are all messed up. I want to make it up to you but I don't know how. If I could kill myself forever, I would do so just to keep you safe away from me. I am sorry._

_Love,_  
><span><em>Flippy<em>

Flaky cried as hard as she could. Tears rinsed her face, pelting down onto the paper. Unable to hold back her feelings, her urge to see Flippy surpassed her sensibility. Without a second thought, she scooted down the street and headed straight to his house. She knocked but no one answered the door. Briskly, she climbed over the fence and entered his backyard. No, he wasn't in the garden either. She squatted down on the floor crying until her noise caught someone's attention.

"Ohhh…Flaky, what are you doing in Flippy's backyard?"

The redhead turned around and saw a boy with light green hair peeping outside the fence. He was licking a lollipop, his lazy right eye rolling from side to side.

"Oh…er…" Flaky quickly wiped away her tears and sniffed. "Hello, Nutty…"

"You...are cry-crying, aren't you?" The boy asked, staring at the redhead curiously.

"Um…yes." Flaky admitted. Nutty leaned forwards and smiled, handing her his lollipop. "Wanna take a bite? When I'm sad, I eat sweet things to cheer myself up. It will make you happy too!"

"Well, you eat sweet things all the time." Flaky pointed out sarcastically. The boy seemed to catch the hint and his grin faded.

"O-Oh…I don't mean it's bad…" The redhead immediately clarified and walked to him. "I like sweet things, too. It does make one happy."

Nutty's face lit up again. It's funny how fast his expressions changed. Without his favourite snack, the sugar addict could look as though the world had ended. But then, one tiny sweet thing was enough to make him hyperactive. Well, they never ran out of sugar in the town, so Flaky supposed most of the time Nutty was happy. Indeed, unlike her, he had got nothing to worry about.

The boy grabbed Flaky's hand and they lumbered down the pavement.

"Nutty…where're you taking me?" Flaky asked, a bit baffled.

"To Petunia's party!" He said excitedly, wielding his lollipop in the air. "She said there'll be many many many chocolates…hehee"

"I… see." The redhead smiled, feeling unexpectedly soothed by her new company.

Nutty was hopping elatedly. As soon as he spotted a snack machine outside the grocery store, he scurried away. At the exact moment, Lumpy, the town's biggest idiot got out from the store and casually tossed a glass bottle to the ground. Unaware of the obstacle, Nutty carelessly stumbled over it and fell, smashing his face to the floor. Flaky screeched as a stream of blood leaked out from his wounds. Just then, another boy, Mime, was riding on his unicycle and juggling some balls. The wheel ran over Nutty's body and toppled over. Mime fell, his balls rolling down the road. Handy, the orange-haired construction worker stepped on one of them, thus losing his balance. He tripped and struck the wall, his skull crushing against a mailbox. Blood sprinkled everywhere. The redhead burst into tears.

Accidents always occurred at an inconceivably high frequency in Happy Tree Town, though nobody knew precisely why. Flaky presumed it had something to do with the devilish curse. People kept getting resurrected from death but they could also lose their lives in a blink of any eye.

The redhead rushed to help Nutty up, relieved to see him only get a small cut on the forehead. The wound though was deep enough to send him wailing. She hugged the poor boy to console him, taking out a handkerchief to clear his blood. She squinted at the others. As miraculous as it seemed, nobody died from the accident. All got away with their injuries, getting up on to their feet.

Nutty continued crying and it took Flaky a while to figure out why. He dropped his lollipop. Gosh, she thought he was crying because of the pain. He pointed at the candy on the ground. The redhead sighed and went into the store, buying the boy a new pack of marshmallows. Thrilled, Nutty started bouncing up and down, completely ignoring his wounds. The redhead had to seize his hands and kept him still.

After nearly half an hour of calming Nutty down from his sugar high, the two youngsters resumed their journey and set off to Petunia's house again.

When they arrived, Petunia and Giggles welcomed Flaky with an endearing smile. They both looked contented to see the redhead with Nutty. They took them in and made them supper. Most of the guests were already there. The redhead sighed at the absence of her boyfriend. If only she could see him…

"Hey, sweet thing, what's up?"

Flaky perked up and saw a slender boy with emerald hair and a pair of shades. Immediately, she recognized his identity and seethed in anger.

This guy, together with his identical twin brother, ransacked her house a month ago.

"You!" The redhead pointed at Lifty crossly. The greenette raised his brows, amazed by her strong reaction. He took Flaky into his arms and scoffed. "Nah…no need to get so mad at me. I ain't going to rob you or anything. Plus…last time I tried to burgle your house, your boyfriend chased me down the road. Darn it! How fast he ran. And not to mention he kicked me like hell! Oh…yea, where's your boy today, huh?"

Flaky flashed him an unpleasant look. Lifty continued to taunt. "Oh, I heard from Petunia that you two broke up. Aww…what do you say about going out with me instead, sweet pie?"

"Hey, not that fast." Another voice roared. Shifty pushed his brother off and grinned at Flaky. The older twin shared the very same face as his brother. The only difference to tell them apart though was the fedora Shifty was wearing.

"What're you doing?" Lifty grabbed Shifty's collar and barked.

"I spotted her first!" He claimed.

"No, I said I was going to ask her out before you!"

"Before me? Ah-ha! You didn't even dare."

"Oh, really? Neither do you! Whenever I mention that crazy soldier, you snuggle into your bed. What a wimp."

"Well, he isn't here!"

"Well, he might be!"

"Stop…" Flaky cried, standing between them. "Please…don't argue over me…"

"So, what do you say?" The older twin asked, winking at the quavering girl. "Which one of us will you hang out with tonight?"

The redhead shook her head slightly and cleared her throat. "I'm…sorry. I can't go out with either of you….I-I didn't break up with Flippy…"

"What?" Lifty scowled. "But Petunia said…"

"What she said isn't true." Flaky affirmed.

"This is outrageous!" Shifty hollered. "We might not have a proper job. We might be thieves and we often run in and out of prison. But I swear we are way better than that veteran. He beat you up, remember? What man in this world treats his own woman like that?!"

"Yes….but…I still love him!" Flaky lowered my head and wandered off, leaving the twins befuddled.

Petunia turned on the music and spotlights. The party began.

* * *

><p><strong>"What're you waiting for? They're having a party without you. Go slay them!"<strong>

Flippy held his head with his shaky hands, trying his best to keep his ferocious alter-ego under control.

**"What? Can't you speak now?"** His evil half continued afflicting him. **"Haha, she's left you. She's so scared that she doesn't want you near her. Told you she's a fraidy-cat. And you're just as gutless as her."**

"Shut up! It's all because of you." Flippy whined.

**"Nah, I don't see why you're blaming me. I gave her a taste of sweetness, man. She's awesome! Her face. Her body. Oh wait, you couldn't see the process, right? You should see how I fucked her. It's amazing!"**

"Screw you. You raped her, bastard."

**"Yes, as if she didn't enjoy it. Tell you what, I raped her to annoy you and to scare her away. I don't want that freak near you. But now, I'm beginning to change my mind. Since she's so…well…great in bed, maybe I'll have another go with her."**

"Don't you even think of it!"

The boy pulled out a handgun and aimed at his own head.

**"Woah, so you think you can kill me?"** His evil mind laughed. **"Trigger the pistol and we both die today. Tomorrow I'll come back as new as you."**

That's true. He had no way to escape from his alter-ego. His heart sank deeper into despair.

"Why don't you just disappear? The war's over! I don't need you. Just go! Stop hurting people around me! I just want some friends. That's all. Why must you mess up everything and even….hurt Flaky…You know she means a lot to me!"

**"I don't care about your childhood girlfriend. All I'm concerned is being a sergeant. You're an honorable soldier. You don't need friends in a battlefield. You fight for yourself and nobody else. You don't need a girl to distract you, to make you even more vulnerable than you already are. Just imagine what happens if I don't exist. You wouldn't be here. You wouldn't have survived and come back to see your little bitch…."**

"Stop calling her that!"

**"Alright, she's pure, her body untainted. She's so pure that I wanna bed her again. Haha…you know what? Her face when she's freaking scared turns me on. She's the only girl who can ever invoke my desires. I guess I'll let you hang around her for a little longer, if by any chance she lets you see her. Haha…"**

"I won't let you lay a finger on her again. I hate you."

**"Remember, fool, we're one. You're me and I am you. I'm just a reflection of your vulgar side. And don't you pretend to be at all a gentleman. You hide your evilness and create me. I'm a part of you. Without me, you are nothing, not even a complete person. You can't live."**

"Then I would rather die than live with you!"

**"Well, go on and don't tell me you aren't even a bit annoyed now. Your girl is flirting with other boys. Look what she's doing right now. She's in a speed-dating party. Ha! Are you really positive she hasn't dumped you? The way I see things is she is now falling for other boys."**

"It's none of your business." Flippy bawled. "And why do you even bother…"

**"Good question." **Fliqpy paused for a while before jeering. **"Because I told you I'm going to have another go with her in bed and before that, I don't want other men to touch my possession."**

"Damn you!"

* * *

><p>Flaky watched as Giggles pulled the bunny ears on Cuddles' hoodie. She was criticizing him for trading her jewelry for a video game. He retorted by complaining how she flirted with Mime and Russell. The two went on bickering like kids. On the other side of the room, Handy was grumbling about not being able to get himself food because he doesn't have hands. Nonetheless, Petunia was far too occupied by the sight of a pool of orange juice someone spilled on the table.<p>

A sudden realization crossed the redhead's mind. No matter how Giggles always accused Cuddles of being immature and childish and how Cuddles always scolded her for cheating on him, they somehow always managed to forgive one another. And no matter how Handy the amputee always got pessimistic at his hands and how Petunia was always being such a clean-freak, nothing had ever changed about their love. Every one of them still held on tight to their own partner. _So…why couldn't it be the same for her and Flippy?_ She, herself, was not perfect at all. And neither was he. She was a delicate being, much too cautious and sensitive. At times, she was selfish and thoughtless. The only thing she knew was to scream and flee when her life was at risk. He, however, had always tried to protect her. He hunted down the thieves that attempted to mug her. He brought her to the hospital when she fell down from the roof. He stayed by her side all night when she said she was scared of the dark. The only problem with him was his evil side. But it couldn't stop her from loving him. Despite everything, from the time they grew up together, departed and met up again, nothing had really changed about the feelings they harboured towards each other. She loved him and it's enough.

Flaky stormed out of Petunia's house and was surprised to see Flippy standing in front of her. She was flooded with both happiness and relief. He was holding a bouquet in his hand. He, too, was surprised to see her. His eyes glistened with delight. She dashed to his side and embraced him.

"Fla-Flaky…?" The boy gasped, hugging her back tenderly.

"Flippy…I love you." The redhead said boldly and shut her watery eyes.

"I love you, too." Flippy replied, sticking the flower into her hair. It looked beautiful on her. "Flaky, I'm…so sorry…"

Flaky shushed him. She stood on her toes and leaned in to kiss her lover.

Their soft kiss was soon cut off by the laughter around the backyard.

The others were having a barbecue. Lumpy came out holding a bottle of honey and some cutlery. Toothy, Nutty and Sniffles were playing hide-and-seek chasing each other. They bumped into Lumpy, whose honey splashed all over the place, with a great deal of it landing onto Flaky's hair.

"Ohhhh, honey~." Exhilarated, Nutty's pupils constricted. "My sweet...little…Flaky~"

He rushed to clutch Flaky's locks and started licking her hair.

Lumpy, who got hit by the boys, tripped over and a fork went flying in the air. It stabbed right into Toothy's eyes and the instant sight of blood caused Flippy's eyes to twitch. Before anyone knew it, he had flipped out again.

Fuming, his evil counterpart reached out to clasp Nutty's head, cracking his neck and battering his skull with one powerful twist. Fliqpy then took out his bowie knife and dug it into Nutty's mouth. He started cutting his gum ruthlessly until his jaw detached from his face and dropped to the ground. Next, he impaled the boy and sliced open his torso. Others who heard of the commotion began to flee but they stood no chance against the evil man. He slaughtered them all. He shoved their into the fire, broke their bones, carved their flesh and chopped down their limbs.

When he was done, he turned to Flaky with a satiated smile. The girl collapsed to the ground and cowered in one corner.

Tightening his grip around the handle of his bloody knife, Fliqpy grinned at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Fliqpy snatched Flaky's wrist and without a word, heaved her up onto his back. She thought he would stab her or something, but he didn't. He looked enraged, though. He was breathing heavily. As he left the mountains of corpses behind, the redhead cried once more at the loss of my friends.

Fliqpy went over Nutty's impaled body and walked on, until they reached Flippy's house. He busted open the door and threw Flaky in. The redhead struck the floor and blurted out a moan. When she looked back at him, his golden orbs were glimmering in wrath. The girl glimpsed the keys he was holding.

"Don't even think of running away." He said. Flaky shuddered hopelessly. He lifted her up and she shrieked. He ignored her struggles and went straight up stairs. He brought the girl into his room and crushed her head against the wall.

"No!" Flaky screamed. He turned her around and they were facing each other. Blood stained his cheeks. It was her friends' blood. The redhead started weeping again as she recalled the scene of the massacre.

"Wh-why... are you doing this to me..." She asked in her quavering voice.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, his yellow eyes glittering with menace.

Flaky tried to avoid his intimidating glare but he wrung her chin. He turned her face so that she would be staring right into his eyes.

"Look at me." The soldier snarled. "If you look away again, I'm going to gouge your eyes out."

Flaky obeyed and burst into tears.

"Now, tell me what you were doing with those boys." The boy interrogated, his voice hoarse and furious.

"What?" Flaky gulped, gaping at the boy in puzzlement.

"You were in the speed-dating party, weren't you?" He roared.

Stupefied, the girl automatically turned away from him. The boy was steamed up again. He slapped her face and flung her onto the bed. The redhead cried even louder. He straddled and started smacking her. Flaky fought back and scratched his forehead. He enclasped her neck with his hands, attempting to strangle her.

"No...please..." Flaky pleaded. "I'm...sorry..."

The redhead gave up struggling. He loosened his grip and she gasped for air.

"Do you know why I'm so mad?"

Flaky shook my head. She couldn't think sensibly at the moment. The world was spinning around her. She felt woozy.

"Next time, I see you with other boys again and I swear I'll kill you as well."

Flaky furrowed her brows, completely confounded by his speech. She couldn't help but think he might actually be jealous because she had interacted with other boys. But again, that possibility remained low. He was supposed to loathe her. Why would he be jealous?

"Now girl, it's time for your punishment." Fliqpy smirked and ripped off the girl's red jumper. Instantly, Flaky realized what he was scheming. She screeched with all her might.

Fliqpy watched the redhead scream and cry. She jolted and dodged. He clasped her wrists and tied them with a rope. Her pleas fell on his inconsiderate ears. The boy started with squishing her breasts. She was so persistent that she kept wriggling her body to avoid his touch. Her effort though was pretty much useless. She was nothing against the stronger male. Fliqpy bent down to kiss her, tugging his tongue aggressively into her hot, wet cavern. She muffled a few moans as his hands reached down to her shorts. Swiftly, he pulled out a dagger and sliced open the cloth, revealing her fair legs. Flaky shook her head manically but there was no way he would spare her. He had to teach the girl a lesson, a lesson which she wouldn't forget. She had to know what it means by under his control. She was his. His possession. Her body and her mind. He was not going to let anyone else touch any part of her beautiful skin, not even her exceptionally spiky hair.

He pinned her down and crammed his fingers into her panties. She groaned and flushed immensely. The boy started rubbing his fingers inside her area, earning a few more sheepish moans from the girl. She hated to admit it but she was actually succumbing to his approach. She felt horrible to be enjoying his skillful prank as he repeatedly brushed his nimble fingers against her throbbing walls. Even though her mind was resisting the vulgar intrusion, her body betrayed her. She shot the man a pitiful look but such defenseless expression was incapable of stopping the greedy beast. He decided to go rougher with her until she let out a beautiful shriek. He pecked at her cheek and kissed away her tears. Flaky shivered as her juice dripped down her thighs. Her fear was intensified when she heard the boy chuckle."Oh, how sexy. We ain't done yet, sweet-pea."

Flaky widened her eyes, terrified.

"No...please..." She sobbed. She shook her hands violently trying to break free from the rope, leaving traces of blood around her wrists. The boy shushed her before she screamed again. He undid his pants and boxers. Within seconds, he was inside her body again. She was burning hot. Her cries echoed loudly in the room but he didn't care. All the time, he was admiring her body, her petite physique and her natural beauty. He could tell why so many boys were falling for her. And then, the thought of her hanging out with them infuriated the soldier. He squeezed her breasts together and bit on them. She yelped in pain. He leaned forwards and muttered to her. "Don't even dare to do this with other men or I'll fuck you every day and night. UNDERSTAND?"

The redhead sniveled and merely nodded. The boy smiled and slammed into her forcefully.

"Ahh...no!" Her deafening squeals triggered another fetish of the soldier. Tears were rushing out of her puffy eyes. Blood from her hands stained the rope. He gave her an embrace and increased his pace, finally coming inside her. Her body quaked in trauma and panic. He lay beside her and huffed. Once again, her tears drenched his face.

"Why..." She blubbered. "Why...must...you do this to me..."

Fliqpy untied her rope and stared at her grimly.

He didn't speak but kept the answer in his mind.

_"Why. Because it feels good. That's why. And making love with you pisses Flippy off. I'll show you what it means to fall in love with a dangerous man."_

They lay in bed for a while, both feeling numb and exhausted. Her endless whimpers soon annoyed the male. He hurled a pillow at her.

"If you wanna cry, bury your face in this and don't make a noise!"

Appalled, Flaky stopped weeping right away. He didn't expect her to be so obedient. Well, at least, she didn't try to escape like last time. Fliqpy leaped out of bed and put his pants back on. She crouched on the edge of the bed, her body curling up into a ball. He opened his closet and tossed her one of his shirts. She looked up at him, staggered.

"Put this on and come down in a minute. I'm counting." The soldier ordered and left the room.

Flaky did as instructed. She limped downstairs. The lower part of her body was in excruciating pain. She felt so mortified. She couldn't stop crying but she held back her tears in fear that he would kill her if he heard another sobbing noise waft out of her mouth.

The redhead hurried to the living room. The soldier gestured her to sit at the table. She nodded and settled down, wondering what he had in store for her next. She only hoped that he would kill her instead of insulting her.

Fliqpy came out from the kitchen with a tray of food. It didn't surprise her. He always has unique ways of killing people. She guessed this time, he wanted to poison her.

He placed the meal on the table and sat next to the redhead. Flaky looked at the soup apprehensively. Well... at least, it was a relief to die knowing she wouldn't be assaulted by him anymore.

"Eat." He commended coldly.

Reluctantly, Flaky picked up the bowl, already picturing his pleasant looks when he witnessed her choking and coughing up blood. She sighed and took a sip of the soup. The liquid warm and tasty. She waited for her death but it didn't come.

It never did.

Flaky stole a glance at Fliqpy, obfuscated.

"What." He frowned, showing slight irritation in his voice.

"The soup..." Flaky stammered.

She was starting to feel confused. The soup didn't seem to be poisonous. So, does that mean he really meant to cook for her...?

"What? Does it taste that bad?" He gazed at her fiercely.

Flaky immediately shook her head in denial. "No...just...I thought you want to poison me..."

"So you want me to kill you?"

"No..." The redhead clarified. "I-I...just didn't expect that..."

He lit a cigarette and started smoking.

"Why..."

"Don't ask why and just eat!" He growled.

It was weird being watched as she finished the plate of spaghetti.

Before long, she knew she was losing her mind. She couldn't make sense of what was happening. He raped her and now he cooked her dinner. There were so many questions swirling in her head. She felt worn out just trying to seek the right answers.

After Flaky finished her meal, Fliqpy had her sit by him on the sofa. He turned on his huge plasma TV and started watching it. The redhead looked around and examined her boyfriend's house. His house was spacious. His living room was filled with exquisite furniture, decorated with lots of trophies and silver armors. Fliqpy didn't speak much to her afterwards. Throughout the night, the girl remained silent and did whatever he told her to. Oddly enough, he didn't try to hurt her again. Some time later, Flaky began to yawn. She could no longer force herself to stay awake. In fuzziness, she felt his arms around her, scooping her up. Although she was frightened that he might do something awful to her, she lost all the strength she had to fight against him. Her eyes closed tightly. She eventually landed on something soft. Something that felt like a mattress. She stopped thinking and blacked out.

Flippy's head ached as though it had been hit by something hard. It didn't take him long to realize he had flipped out again. He looked at the girl lying right beside him, her face so pale and eyes so swollen.

"Oh no..." He cried at his inability to control his evil half. He did not need to be informed about what had happened. Seeing Flaky in a plain shirt and her lower half of the body only wearing undergarments already convinced him something vile had occurred the previous night. And it was Fliqpy's fault again. Well, he couldn't blame his evil side entirely. It was technically his body that was committing all these wicked things.

A stream of tears went down his cheek. Flippy covered his face in shame.

Flaky made an uncomfortable turn, waking up to the sunlight that seeped through the curtains. She opened her eyes and blinked twice, before reaching out for a familiar figure. His back was facing her. He was sitting at the bedside, sobbing quietly.

"Fli-Flippy?" Flaky called out in her little, soft voice. She touched him with her hands. He spun around and stared at her with his watery eyes.

They didn't say a thing. Flaky crawled to his side and submissively took him into her arms. It surprised him. He thought she would run the moment she saw him. After all, he was just a monstrous being that had harassed her twice. Her warm embrace was the last thing he could seek solace in.

"I...did it again...didn't I?" He purred even though he knew the answer clearly.

Flaky nodded. It was strange that she didn't cry. She appeared peaceful and calm. A long moment of serenity reigned the room. He could hear her heart beat as he leaned against her. Her fingers were stroking his dark green locks. His tears kept falling.

"Flippy...it isn't your fault." Flaky finally said. "I'm okay...so, don't blame yourself..."

"How can I not blame myself?" Flippy trailed off. "If this goes on..."

She shushed him before he could continue. She made a faint smile. "At least...h-he didn't kill me..."

"But he...he did awful things to you."

"Well..." Flaky sighed. "I would...try to imagine it was you..."

"Oh Flaky, I'm dangerous. We shouldn't..."

"No." She interrupted and held him tightly. "I've decided to stay with you. I made up my mind yesterday. Whatever he did to me wouldn't change my heart. I will always love you...Please, don't ever leave me..."

"Are you sure? I'm a sick man. A freak. I don't deserve to be loved."

"Yes, you do." Flaky insisted. "I won't change my feelings for you just because of him. We'll cope with this together. Don't you remember how we used to be when we were small? In the old days, you were always the one coming after me when I got into trouble. You always stayed by me and took good care of me. Now, it's time for me to do the same for you. Even if you're sick...very sick...I'll still be here...with you forever..."

The boy broke down into more tears and hugged her back. He was relieved, but at the same time sad. He loved her, but he didn't want to hurt her. Not again. Not ever.

"Flippy...how about we go down and eat something?" Flaky suggested.

"I...I'll cook." Flippy cooed and got up, putting on his cameo jacket.

Flaky followed him out of the room. She cleaned herself in the bathroom and splashed some fresh water onto her face. The cooking noise coming from the kitchen reminded her how Fliqpy had made her dinner the prior night. His cooking was exactly the same as Flippy's. She still couldn't fathom why he didn't kill her after assaulting her. And why would he even bother to cook her meal? It somehow didn't make sense to her, considering how malicious Fliqpy usually was.

Flaky's thought was cut short by the sound of phone ringing.

"Flaky, could you please help answer that?" Flippy asked.

"Sure."

Flaky ran downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Flaky!" Peuntia shouted in her husky voice.

"O-Oh, it's you, Petunia."

"So, you're really at Flippy's! What's he doing? Are you okay? We're coming to rescue you!"

"No, Petunia, calm down." Flaky said. "I'm perfectly alright. I don't need any re-rescue..."

"What? Are you sure? I don't believe it. He killed us all yesterday! And he kidnapped you! I'm coming."

"Please, Petunia, I'm really fine...really..."

"You mean...he didn't kill you last night?"

"No..."

"Thank goodness if it's true." Petunia said. "I hope you aren't lying about this. And what the heck are you still doing in his house? Get out quickly and run home!"

"No, we're having breakfast together..."

"What? You're staying for breakfast?!"

"Y-Yes."

"Are you mad? What if he flips out again?"

"No, he won't." Flaky assured, beginning to feel annoyed by Petunia's constant arguments.

"Fine. I was just calling to check if you're there. We couldn't find you this morning at your house. By the way, the party's ruined! Gosh! What do you say about throwing another one tonight?"

"No!" Flaky rejected instantly. "I..er...am not interested."

"Okay then. I'll check on you later."

"Th-Thanks, Petunia."

Flaky hang up. Flippy strode out from the kitchen.

"So...who's it?" He asked, placing a plate of pancakes and a cup of milk in front of Flaky.

"It's Petunia..."

"Oh..." Flippy sighed as he suddenly remembered something important. "I've got to apologize to everyone later today..."

"Th-That's alright." Flaky offered. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you, Flaky." Flippy mused for a moment before asking. "Well...I saw some unwashed dishes in the sink...Say, did he cook last night?"

"Yes." Flaky looked at Flippy, astounded. "I thought...you knew what he did."

"Not really." Flippy shook his head, taking a bite of his pancake.

"You mean, somehow you don't know what he does when he's taking over your body?"

"Most of the time, I don't. If I can, I will try to hold him back. As I told you before, when I flip out, he comes out and knocks me down. I get trapped somewhere in my own mind. Sometimes, a peaceful scenario or your voice can flip me back. Only then can I regain control over him. But sometimes it just doesn't happen and I have to wait until he passes out..."

"How...do you two communicate?" Flaky asked, feeling awkward at her own question.

"We usually meet in our dreams..." Flippy explained. "Sometimes...he also talks to me in my mind. We always argue. But usually it's when nobody is around and I'm alone. I get carried away easily when I'm not doing something. That's why..."

"That's why you always try to get yourself occupied!" Flaky said. "You join parties, play with the kids and volunteer...that's all done to keep him out, right?"

"Yes..." Flippy nodded. "And sometimes...when you're around me, he won't come out. Unless of course...something happens that reminds me of wars..."

Flaky blushed, looking down at her food. She could feel her heart racing, her cheeks reddening.

"Flippy..." Eventually, she gathered her courage and said.

"Huh?"

"If it's more difficult for him to bother you when I'm around, what if I move in with you?"

Flippy widened his eyes, apparently thinking it was the craziest idea ever. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Flaky, you're joking, right?"

"No! I'm...not joking."

"This is insane." Flippy quipped. "Even I can't imagine what will happen when you live with me. Let's say, if I flip out and you..."

Not letting him finish his line, Flaky stood up abruptly and leaned forwards, crushing her lips against his. Her heart was thumping fast but she didn't care. She shut her eyes and kissed him.

After a minute, she withdrew herself from him.

"I..er...oh Flakes...why did you do that?" Flippy blushed in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry..." The redhead apologized for her reckless behavior.

"No, you don't have to apologize. I was just...well...shocked..."

"I know you think it's silly of me to propose such an idea but as I said, I-I wanna help you with your problems. I wish I could do something to s-stop him. I just hope you'll let me try..."

Flaky began to cry. Flippy got up and wrapped his arms around her. "There, there, don't cry. I'm just scared of myself. I don't know what I might do to you when I lose control of him. If we stay that close together, it's even easier for him to get you."

"B-But I really..."

"Okay, okay." Flippy comforted her. "Let's give it a try. And in the meantime, I think I'll try to see a doctor."

"You mean Lum-Lumpy?"

"Hell no!" Flippy said. "Last time when he tried to cure me and I thought I got cured, I relapsed after two weeks. Don't you remember that?"

Of course, Flaky remembered it. She even remembered that incident. During the time of his recovery, he hitched a ride with her one night. She had developed a phobia of him so serious that she stabbed his left eye. In the end, they both died in a car crash.

_"Oh...how could I do something so terrible to you!"_

Flaky remembered crying in the hospital afterwards.

_"Come on, it's just an accident. And there's nothing wrong for you to defend yourself against a monster like me."_

Flippy had said so, though his face revealed much sorrow.

After that incident, he was well for a while before turning back to his old self. He wasn't cured completely. And his PTSD relapsed.

"I know Lumpy couldn't be trusted!" Flippy rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I think he doesn't even know what he's saying himself. I really suspect how he got the medical license."

"Well...if it's not him, then who're you seeing this time?" Flaky asked.

"Maybe Sniffles?" Flippy said, making reference to the town's renowned genius. "Besides Lumpy, he's the only doctor left whom I can consult."

"Oh y-yes, Sniffles." Flaky grinned and corroborated her partner. "I believe he'll think of something to treat you."

"I'll find him later this afternoon."

"I'll come with you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Flaky!"

A familiar voice hissed. The redhead stopped at once to see Cuddles skating towards her.

"Oh, hello…Cuddles." She waved at her friend with a charming smile.

The adorable boy smiled back.

"So, where're you going?"

"Oh…um…I-I just came out from the store." Flaky's eyes flickered to the grocery bags she was holding. Cuddles took a peep inside. They all contained chocolate cooking ingredients.

"Are you having a party?" His eyes twinkled as he spotted the chocolate chips.

"N-No…not exactly." Flaky said. She was, in fact, planning to make Flippy's favorite dessert.

"Going home?"

"N-No…to…Sniffles' clinic." Flaky replied.

"Why? Are you sick?" Cuddles inquired.

"No…Flippy is there."

Cuddles raised his brows. He paused for a moment before grabbing Flaky's hands.

"Er…Cuddles, what're you doing?"

"We need to talk, friend." Cuddles dragged her to the park and they sat on a bench.

"So….what's it that you want to have a talk about?" Flaky asked, feeling queer.

Cuddles sighed and jammed his hands into his pockets, his left foot stepping on his skate board.

"Flaky, to be honest, you're my best friend and I'm really worried. I'm rather concerned about your relationship with Flippy."

"Wh-Why? We…are fine…" The redhead mumbled.

"Really?" Cuddles asked solemnly. It was unlikely for the playful boy to get so serious. "I don't think so. It's not that I want to interfere with your relationships but I'm really alarmed by his recent behavior. It seems that his evil side has been troubling you badly."

"Well…I see what you mean, Cuddles." Flaky forced a smile on her face. "It's really kind of you t-to worry about me but I'm perfectly alright. Both Flippy and I are getting along well. So, you don't have to..."

At this point, Flaky realized tears were escaping her eyes. Cuddles stared at her for a second and put his arms around her, patting her gently on the back.

"I-I'm…sorry…"

"It's okay, Flaky." Cuddles said. "I heard that you've moved in with him. Do you really have to do that? Is it his idea?"

"No…" Flaky denied shortly. "It's my idea….He did o-object to it, but I pressed on."

"Why are you doing this? You can get yourself hurt."

"Cuddles, do you believe me?"

"What?"

"Just say…yes or no."

Cuddles frowned. "Well…yes, sure, you're my friend."

"Then…don't ask why." Flaky grinned.

"You think you can help him?" The blonde did not give in. "What if you fail? What if he flips out?"

"He's seeing Sniffles. He's started taking medicine a week ago…"

"Alright, if you've made up your mind, I see no point in disagreeing with you. You know I'll always stick up for ya."

"Th-Thank you, Cuddles…"

"Not at all. He's my friend too." Cuddles rubbed his chin and scowled. "I still remember those days when we used to hang out together. Well, that was all before he joined the military. All the trouble came after he's become a soldier!"

Frankly speaking, Flaky also missed the old days, when all was well and Flippy was healthy. She regretted letting him go to wars, not that she really had the ability to stop him. Still, if she had known he would turn out like this, she would, by all means, even if it meant death, make him stay.

"Flaky!"

Flaky looked up and smiled as Flippy jogged towards her.

"Flaky, I thought you were going to wait at the clinic." Flippy puffed.

"I-I'm sorry…I met Cuddles on my way there…"

"So I stopped her for a chat." Cuddles explained, standing up.

"Oh, I see." Flippy smiled. "Hello, Cuddles."

"Hi, Flippy. So, you're seeing a doctor?"

Flippy nodded.

"Hope you get well soon."

"Thanks."

Flaky walked towards her boyfriend and timidly held onto his arm.

"By the way, we're having a football match later this evening. Would you like to join us?" Cuddles invited Flaky. "We haven't seen you play sports lately."

"O-Oh…" Flaky took a glimpse of Flippy, who immediately winked at her. "Go and have fun."

"B-But…will you be alright to be alone?"

"Sure, why not." Flippy laughed. "I was always alone at home before you moved in with me."

Flaky blushed and tilted her head.

"So, shall I pick you up at five?" Cuddles asked.

"O-Okay…"

"See ya." Cuddles waved with a beam of delight and skated away.

Flippy took Flaky's hand and they started walking down the street.

"Shall I?" He offered, pointing at her grocery bags.

"O-Oh…no…it's okay." Flaky flushed and hid the bags from his sight. It was supposed to be a surprise.

"Well, tell you something." Flippy said. "Sniffles gave me some more pills today. He said my progress is good."

"Really?"

"Yes. Soon, I'll get rid of Fliqpy and we'll live without worries." The boy smiled and stole a kiss from Flaky's forehead, whispering. "I love you, Flakes."

Just by hearing those sweet words warmed Flaky's heart. Indeed, she would be glad if Flippy wasn't troubled by his PTSD anymore. But whether he was sick or not, she would still love him dearly. She would love to stay beside him forever and someday she even wanted to start a family with him.

Flippy took out his keys and opened the door to let Flaky in first. She switched on the lights and quickly headed to the kitchen to unpack and prepare the ingredients. Since she had moved in, Flippy hadn't flipped out for nearly a week. It seemed true that when she was around, he was more mentally occupied and could easily divert his attention from his evil counterpart. Also, Sniffles' medication was taking effects on him, though it might take a long time to cure him completely.

"So, what's for tea today?"

Flaky shrieked as a pair of arms hugged her from behind.

"Shhh…it's only me." Flippy calmed her. "Sorry to startle you."

Flaky's face reddened. "Chocolate puddings."

"Awww….that's sweet." Flippy giggled in glee. Knowing he had a special fancy for chocolate, Flaky had decided to make him a chocolate dessert each day. It would be chocolate cookies the next day.

Overjoyed, Flippy wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down to kiss her. When they were done, the boy strode back to the chair and Flaky started preparing the dish.

After the pudding was made, Flaky placed the plate on the table. The boy was already drooling in bliss.

"There you are." She chuckled. "I'll…now go and get ready before Cuddles comes."

"Thanks, dear."

Flippy planted a light kiss on her cheek and started devouring his dessert. They were behaving just like a newly wedded couple and Flaky was pleased.

* * *

><p>Flippy wandered in a wide, plain magical meadow, enjoying the peace of solitude and tranquility. This was the place he always visited in his dreams. A place where he could spend his time pondering and mediating, or sometimes, thinking about Flaky. He lay under the azure sky and admired the striking rainbows. Of course, there were other imaginary creatures subsisting in his reverie. <em>Unicorns. Penguins. Birds.<em> All so meek and beautiful. Nothing violent and evil. So far so good.

**"Well? Dreaming about riding your unicorn and having tea with your penguins again, sissy?" **A terrorizing voice interrupted his contemplation. Appearing from behind the hedge was a face ever so malevolent and livid.

"What're you doing here?!" Flippy scorned. His evil counterpart hadn't emerged in his dreams for quite a while since he started taking pills.

**"What? Too surprised to see me?"** Fliqpy lifted one of his eyebrows. He hopped over the bushes and approached Flippy.

"Stay back. I don't want to have anything to do with you right now."

**"You don't have any options." **His face was burning red, apparently enraged. Flippy could almost feel the steam emitting from his anger.

**"So, you're trying to kill me because of one girl."** Fliqpy said, his hands resting on the handle of his dagger.

"I've always wanted to kill you! Damn you! You ruin my life! Go away!"

Flippy gave Fliqpy a powerful push but the evil boy stood still. In return, he grasped Flippy's hair and punched his stomach. Flippy collapsed to the ground. He searched for weapons but he had none. Instead, his evil counterpart pulled out a handgun and shot him in the chest. Flippy coughed in pain.

"Fuck you!" He cursed, trying to stand up but was clasped by Fliqpy. He kicked him in the wound repeatedly. After several blows, he shoved Flippy against a rock and walloped him.

"What the heck do you want?" Flippy cried.

**"You betrayed me. You broke the promise."** Fliqpy hissed, kneading Flippy's throat. **"How dare you try to get rid of me! Well, I won't disappear! Whatever you do is useless against me. We're stuck together forever. And I'll have her."**

"No, the drugs are taking effect on you." Flippy smiled. More blood oozed out from his mouth. "You've gotten weaker, I can see."

**"Damn you!"** Fliqpy smashed Flippy's head on the all his might, Flippy kicked him off. The evil boy landed on the ground, gasping.

**"You're making the biggest mistake of your life. You'll regret it."**

"I don't think so. As far as I know, you're my only regret in my life! I knew you saved me during wars. I was dying and I summoned you from my subconsciousness. "

**"Yes! You said you had to survive! And you would trade me with anything if I blew up all your enemies! You said it yourself! And now you're trying to get rid of me! This is already like…the tenth time you're trying to wipe out my existence! Fuck you! You traitor! Screw you! You coward!"**

"I promised to let you share my body but I didn't promise to let you kill people! That's why I'm taking back my words. We won't be sharing the same body anymore! You'll disappear forever! And you won't be able to hurt Flaky!"

**"Flaky! Flaky! Flaky! It's all about that fucking chick! It's all because of her!"**

"No, it's because of you! You mess up my life. You raped Flaky. You killed my friends. You mess up my relationships! You mess up everything!"

**"Without me, you won't survive."**

"Yes, I will."

**"These drugs they're giving you are making you weaker than ever. If I disappear, you will too."**

"So let it be. As long as Flaky is safe from you, I'll risk anything for that."

**"I told you before! Being a soldier is all about survival! About fighting for yourself! Killing everyone you can't trust! And now, all because of one girl, you abandon your honor and pride. It simply makes no sense to me! I won't allow that!"**

"It does make sense to me. War is over…wait, hold on a second, you say you kill everyone you can't trust but you didn't kill Flaky…" Flippy scowled.

**"Screw you! I'm gonna kill her this time!"** Fliqpy bounced onto Flippy and started stabbing him with his dagger. The two fought and rolled down the hill, falling onto the moors.

"You have feelings for her, don't you?!" Flippy yelped.

**"Stop that fucking nonsense! We soldiers don't carry feelings for others!"** Fliqpy retorted. **"The next time I see her, I'm gonna…"**

Before he could finish, Flippy pinned him down.

"Not a chance." He said. "I won't let you touch her again."

Fliqpy sneered. **"What makes you say that? The first time you tried to stop me, you failed."**

"I won't this time!"

**"By the way, I've been meaning to tell you something." **The evil boy snickered. **"Your girlfriend is really sexy in bed. I won't argue that point."**

"Shut up!" Flooded with fury and jealousy, Flippy clenched his fists and punched him.

**"If you do think I have feelings for her, it isn't at all false. She's so tempting when she's scared." **Fliqpy smirked. **"You know, fighting and killing is tiresome. Sometimes, we do need someone to satisfy our other needs and what I mean isn't emotional feeling."**

"Shut-the-fuck-up!" Flippy punched him again, but it didn't stop him from scoffing. **"Tell you what. If we're to fight over this girl, I won't let you win. Not that you've really ever won against me in anything before. I'll have her body and her mind. I'll fill her with the worst nightmares she can ever imagine. If she's the reason you're trying to get rid of me, I'll have my revenge on her. Clear?"**

"You can say that again!" Flippy attempted another punch but this time, Fliqpy was faster. He slipped away from his grip and stabbed him in the shoulder. Flippy cried in agony. Just then, a loud chiming sound disrupted the entire land. The ground began to shake. The sky was falling. The hills were breaking down.

**"Well. Catch you later."** Fliqpy tittered before fading into darkness.

Flippy woke up to the sound of his ringing door bell. He was sweating. Flashbacks of his dreams lingered in his head.

He went to open the door and saw Lumpy standing with a stupid look.

"What." Flippy had not the time to deal with his neighbor at the moment. He had got so much to plan for fighting against Fliqpy.

"Hi, Flippy. I'm just wondering if you have any cheese to borrow." Lumpy smiled dumbly.

"Cheese. Again." Flippy slammed the door and went into the kitchen. He returned with some cheese and opened the door again. "There you go. Now leave me alone."

He was about to shut the door when Lumpy said. "Oh, I just saw Flaky down the street, dragged into the back alleyway by two strange men."

"Say what?!" Flippy booted open the door.

Lumpy continued to pull on a stupid smile. "I thought they're having parties. Are you going too? Can I join?"

"What strange men? Answer quickly." Flippy commanded impatiently.

"I don't know. Green shirts. With sunglasses. One with a fedora on."

"Damn it, it's Lifty and Shifty! You should know them! And more importantly, why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Flippy shouted, utterly discontented, though it was not his habit to get angry at Lumpy's idiocy. But this time, it concerned Flaky.

"When did that happen? Weren't Cuddles and others with her? Answer!"

"I-I didn't…see anyone with her." Lumpy started getting confused. "About half an hour ago."

"What? And you didn't go up and check what was happening? Ask if she's alright? And you didn't find me right away?!"

"Well, well, I was too busy trying to find some cheese. I happened to have run out of…"

"Okay, just shut up." Flippy hastily grabbed his jacket and rushed out of his house, leaving Lumpy standing alone on the porch, with a piece of cheese in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, sweet little pie, we ain't gonna hurt you. Just wanna have a drink with you." Lifty draped his arm around Flaky's shoulder. The redhead flinched fearfully in response.

"Yea, and we're gonna have fun. You know, weekend fun." Shifty smirked, approaching Flaky from the other side.

"Pl-Please…leave me alone." Flaky begged, slouching against the wall.

"Nah, no need to be shy, sporty girl. Saw you playing soccer with guys, sexy chick." Lifty scorned. Flaky tried to push him away but her move was futile. The boy snatched her hands and taunted, trying to give her a kiss. She turned away and flushed, her heart beating like a drum. She had to think of something and escape.

"Awww…she's cute when she's shy." Shifty laughed. Together with his brother, he forced Flaky into a dark corner and surrounded her. The girl attempted an escape but was blocked by the twins. "Hey, we haven't even started with you yet. And not to mention our party was ruined by that asshole last time."

"D-Don't call him like that!" Flaky said bravely, her face burning red.

"Woww…she's defending Flippy, but too bad we ain't gonna let him get in our way today."

"Yeah, we'll have so much fun without him around." Shifty grinned, his hands reaching down to Flaky's bottom. Flaky ducked but he groped her thigh. She began to regret wearing shorts as her legs were clearly exposed. His hand continued sliding in and intruding her body. Soon, his fingers traced around her belly.

"Pl-Please, don't…" Flaky pleaded with tears.

"Sweet little thing, why are you crying?" Lifty brushed against her face sensually and kissed her tears. Shifty continued squeezing her legs and butt. Feeling awfully uncomfortable, Flaky wished someone would help her. She wanted to go home.

"Let's see what's inside those panties." Shifty scoffed, rolling up Flaky's sweater. Flaky screamed.

Then, all at once, her vision went blurred. Massive blood sprayed onto her face.

"What the fuck…" She heard Lifty cuss.

Flaky watched as Shifty's neck got chopped off with blood pouring down like rain. Flippy's eyes glowed in the dark. Lifty gasped as Flippy tossed his twin brother's head against the wall.

"Shit." He made a rapid turn but was pinned down by the soldier. A knife was shoved into his stomach, twisted several times until a huge bloody hole appeared. Flippy then yanked out Lifty's intestines and punctured his eyes so forcefully that one of his eyeballs rolled out of its socket. Flaky shrieked. Her legs lost all the strength to support her weight. She fell onto the ground, shaking and almost fainting.

Flippy turned around and glared at her. He dropped his knives. His golden orbs gradually turned back to the normal green. He panted a little, examining the red liquids covering his hands.

"Fl-Flippy…" Flaky wept. Without a word, Flippy lowered his body to hug her.

He carefully picked her up and left the alleyway.

"Sorry to have crept you out again." Flippy muttered softly. Flaky clung to his chest weakly and shook her head. "So, why aren't you with Cuddles?"

"I-I…left early today because I thought I might have dinner with you. I'm glad you came…You saved me…"

"It's what I'm supposed to do." Flippy smiled. "I'll always protect you."

When they reached Flippy's house, Flaky quickly took a shower and cleaned herself. She was surprised that Flippy didn't retain his evil state after the fight. Still, it was better to get rid of the blood, just in case.

She was standing on her toes, trying to reach for a new bottle of shampoo on the shelf when she accidentally slipped. She hit the mirror and broke it. Glass shards scattered everywhere. The girl smashed her knee badly and bled.

"Flaky, are you alright?" Hearing a cry, Flippy knocked on the door.

"Um…er…" Flaky tried to stand up but her wound hurt. She collapsed with a loud cracking sound.

"Flaky!" Flippy called out.

"Flippy…I…h-hurt my knees…"

Rendered no choice, the soldier had to open the door. He blushed at the scene. The redhead had nothing on. She curled up her body and held onto her wounded knee. Blood was flowing out. She trembled as she feared the sight of blood would make him flip out again. But he didn't, luckily. He paused for a moment and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her before inspecting her wounds.

"Sorry I have to do this." Flippy said. "It'll hurt but I need to take the glass shards out before you get infected." Flaky flushed as he helped wash and sterilize her cuts. She screamed at an acute pain. "Sh…It's okay." Flippy whispered, kissing her forehead to comfort her. Finally, he bandaged her wounds.

"Do be careful, Flaky." Flippy said with a faint smile. "It also hurts me when you get hurt, haha."

Immediately, Flaky saw the red bruises she had left on Flippy's arms. She had been clawing him while he was treating her painful wounds.

The redhead backed away sheepishly. "Well then, I'll leave now." Flippy stood up but Flaky tugged his sleeves. She hated to say it but she was in no conditiony to take a bath on her own.

"Fl-Flippy…I need help…"

"Er…" Flippy frowned, clearly embarrassed. "Ar-are you sure it's o-okay?"

Flaky nodded shyly. She had already rinsed her body and she couldn't leave her hair undone. If she skipped washing her hair one day, her dandruffs would double in number the next day.

"I must clean my hair…"

"I'll help you then."

It was the soldier's first time to see her naked. Well, when Fliqpy was in control, he always knocked him out in his mind. Theoretically, he had never participated in the rape. But again, in technical sense, it was his body that harassed Flaky.

Flippy sighed when he thought of his evil half. He carefully combed Flaky's hair. Her hair was something special. _So red. So long. So spiky_. And her dandruffs fell off like flakes. He rinsed her hair with water and started applying shampoo on it. The room was silent, only to be filled with their heart beat sounds. Flippy had never helped wash a girl's hair before and now he realized why Flaky was so concerned about her hair. It got tangled readily. It did need extra care.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Flippy asked, feeling some pain on his palms as he touched her spiky hair.

"Making you do this…" Flaky said. "I'm…so-so clumsy…"

"Well, not at all." Flippy smiled. "The Flaky I know is very cautious. Her mind always stays on track. It's just...she's so attractive that even accidents get attracted to her."

"But-But I drop things…" Flaky said. "I always trip and break…break things…"

"Now that's something I call cute." Flippy chuckled. "Lumpy is accident-prone but nobody cares. But you're different. You see my point?"

Flaky laughed. Her laugh was so beautiful that his heart melted.

"Flippy, I wish…I could help you in return." Flaky stuttered bashfully. "I-I mean…the hair."

"Sure."

After he was done with her hair, they swapped their positions and Flaky sat behind him, stroking his dark green hair.

At night, Flippy tucked her into bed. The redhead couldn't walk very well after the injuries, so she basically needed his help when she wanted to move around the house.

"Just call my name if you wish to go somewhere." Flippy saod and switched off the lights. But she didn't want him to go. She wanted him by her side.

"NO!" She yelled. Flippy halted and turned around.

"Yes? Want milk? Or bedtime snack?"

"S-St-Stay…." Flaky requested.

"Here?"

Flaky nodded, her eyes flickering to the empty spot next to her.

"You don't mind?"

"No…"

Flippy closed the door behind him and crawled onto the bed. "Now, I'm like your guard, watching over you 24-7."

Flaky giggled. "Thank you, Fl-Flippy, for taking care of me."

"Silly girl." Flippy whispered softly under his breath and took her into his arms.

Soon, they both dozed off.

* * *

><p>Flaky woke up to see Flippy lie beside her. The soldier was sound asleep, holding onto her fluffy toy teddy. She giggled at his childlike face. He looked so adorable. Feeling the heat of sunlight on his face, he opened his eyes, smiling.<p>

"Is it...morning already?"

Flaky nodded.

"Ouch." He groaned.

"Wh-What…what's wrong…?" The girl asked anxiously.

"Nothing." He smiled, though she could tell he was in pain. _Something was wrong._

He got up slowly and shook his head.

"Ar-Are you okay…Flippy?" Flaky prodded his arm. His skin was burning hot. Was it a fever?

"Yes." Flippy said. "But my muscles are…a bit sore. Perhaps it's the fight last night."

"D-Did you flip out when you killed Lifty and Shifty?"

"Um…yes." He gawked at Flaky in awe and sighed. "I had to. But I had a deal with Fliqpy. As soon as the fight ended, he had to let me take over."

"Why…would he agree to that?" The redhead asked curiously. Flippy paused for what seemed like forever. It looked as though he didn't wish to respond to her question, so she let it go.

"W-Well…it's alright if you don't want to talk about it." The redhead grinned, preparing to get out of bed but he grabbed her hand.

"No…I was thinking." Flippy said, pulling her closer to him. "I-I think I have to tell you this."

"Yes?"

"Somehow, I suspect, well, of course, that's just my notion, he never admits so."

"Huh?" Flaky raised her brows, baffled.

"I can feel that…my other side, kind of... has feelings for you."

"You…mean Fliqpy?"

"Yes..." Flippy growled. "He asked me to let him out. I said no, not a chance, I would fight Lifty and Shifty myself. He said he would control himself. I asked him why he was so desperate. He said…"

"Wh-What?"

"Well," Flippy gave her a bemused look. "he said he was pissed because those thieves were touching you. If I fought the twins, I would be lenient enough to spare them, but if he took over, he would kill them."

"Is that why you let him out?"

"No. I still didn't think it was a safe idea but there was no time left. I let him out on one condition. He could kill those twins any way he wanted but he could not knock me out in my own consciousness. He had to let me witness the whole process. As soon as the fight was over, I kicked him out and regained my control. I was really scared that I might lose to him and hurt you again, but luckily this time, I won."

"Fl-Flippy…you seem to have better control over Fliqpy these days." Flaky said.

"Yes, Sniffles' pills are working." Flippy chortled. "But then again, I got into an argument with Fliqpy lately and I do think he's planning on something."

"Like…what?"

Flippy leaned closer to the redhead, his lips almost touching hers. "Next time, I mean, just in case, if I lose control to him, never, ever believe in whatever he says. He's against me taking medication. He will lure you by all means to make himself stronger again. Just…bear in mind, he's lying. Treat everything he says as a lie. Okay?"

The redhead still wasn't quite sure what to do but she nodded. Flippy smiled and kissed her. Then, he lolled back down on his bed.

"Oww…that really hurts." He grunted, his hand on his head. "I'm sorry, Flakes but I can't cook you breakfast today. Do you think you can manage on your own? Can you walk?"

The redhead tried to stand on her legs. Her wounds seemed to have gotten much better. .

"Yes." Worried, Flaky headed back to her lover and cradled his hand. "Do you…need a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need to rest for a little bit more." Flippy assured.

"Um…what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything's fine." The boy sniggered. "Whatever you cooks, I'll swallow them all."

Flaky gave Flippy a light kiss on the cheek before she went downstairs.

It was bizarre. Flippy hardly got ill. His wounds often healed quickly. When he flipped out, he simply forgot all about his pain. He never got hurt, except when Lumpy was around. Honestly, Lumpy was really something. The idiot was the only one so far to have killed Fliqpy without being killed first. Well, how did he manage to get so much luck? It really made the redhead wonder.

Flaky was preparing Flippy's hot chocolate milk when the phone rang.

"H-Hello?"

"Hi! Flaky, are you alright?" Cuddles asked.

"O-Oh…yes…what's up?"

"Well, I heard something happened to you last night." Cuddles said in a nervous tone. "They said Lifty and Shifty were trying to harass you and then Flippy killed them. Did you get hurt?"

"No…No…I'm good. Flippy saved me."

"That's better. You know, you should have me walk you back home next time, even if you want to leave early." The blonde offered.

"Yes, thank you, Cuddles."

"So, is Flippy alright now?" Cuddles simpered.

"No…not exactly…He's sick."

"What?" There was obvious shock in the blonde's voice. "You're joking, right? That boy never gets sick! Well, of course, if we're to exclude his PTSD."

"Um…I think he's still rather fatigued after yesterday's fight." The redhead answered with uncertainty. "I-I'm now cooking him something to eat."

"Hey, can we come over later today?" Cuddles asked. "Me, Giggles, Petunia and some others. If it's convenient for you, we might as well pay you a visit and sleep over. Some fun will cheer Flippy up."

"Th-That's good, but I'll have to ask Flippy about-"

"Nah, that guy's nice enough to let us come. See ya later today, Flakes. Bye!"

Before the redhead could protest, Cuddles had already hang up. Flaky sighed. Her friend was always so reckless, never bothering to listen to others' opinions.

"Flippy." She knocked on the door. The soldier didn't answer. The redhead barged into the room only to squeak as she saw blood on Flippy's nose.

"Wh-What?" The greenette got up abruptly, suddenly realizing that he was bleeding.

He grabbed some tissues and wiped away the blood.

"Flippy, are you okay?" Flaky asked on the verge of tears.

"Yes." The soldier smiled vaguely.

Flaky stared unconvinced at the blood stains on his pillow. _  
><em>

"Sorry, Flakes." The boy apologized. "Was that the phone earlier on?"

The redhead nodded. "Cuddles said they're coming this evening for dinner and sleep over but-"

"Oh great." Flippy clapped his hands merrily. "A party with friends is all I need. Flakes, you said yes right? Right?"

"Y-Yes…" The redhead murmured, still upset as hell. Something terrible was going on with Flippy, as her instinct told her.

"Excellent, don't worry about me, babe." He winked at her and slid out of bed, almost stumbling over the bed's edge. It was rare for the soldier to get so absent-minded. He wandered off into the bathroom.

"Gonna clean myself first. Then I'll come back to have breakfast with you." He said. Flaky watched, hollow-eyed, as he closed the door behind him.

For some reason, she doubted that Flippy's condition had to do with Sniffles' medication. She scrambled downstairs and phoned the doctor.

"Sniffles?" The redhead cried urgently.

"Yes? Is this Flaky?" Sniffles, the doctor, picked up the call leisurely.

"Yes. I-I need to talk to you about Flippy."

"Oh, did he flip out again?"

"Um…actually yes, he flipped out last night, just for a short time though."

"Should've known." Sniffles said soberly. "Anything noticeable?"

"Yes! H-He woke up this morning and said…h-he's exhausted and has muscle cramps."

"That's normal, Flaky. I gave him pills that keep both his mind and body under control."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Ah… some medical terms you aren't supposed to know, but everything's fine. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No…but-"

"Then, nothing's wrong!"

"I don't know…he's just had a nose-bleed."

"Normal. He's on drugs. Every time he flips out, he'll get tired. This is all done to control his split personality. Understand?"

"B-But…are you sure there aren't any side effects?"

"Flaky, this is a serious matter we're talking about. We've tried everything on him and none has worked out so far. This is a new medication I'm giving him and it's working well. Just wait a little longer and Flip will soon get used to that pill."

"R-Really?"

"Yes." Sniffles affirmed. "Keep him away from danger or anything that may flip him out. Let him take rest if he wants to. And remember to have him come to my clinic on regular basis. I'll give him therapy and check on his progress. Oh, and don't forget to give him pills on time. Clear?"

"Er….yes…crystal clear." The redhead answered reluctantly. "Oh, by the way, we're having a party tonight. Perhaps you can drop by and check on Flippy?"

"Would love to join but I've got some inventions to work on. Sorry, Flaky, got a patient to treat now. Can't chat. Nice day to you."

Before Flaky could finish her speech, the line went dead. The redhead sighed and put down the phone.

The bathroom door swung open and Flippy grinned at her. "Now dear, where's my breakfast?"


	7. Chapter 7

Splendont ambled along the street, wondering how perfect the world was without his twin around. Splendid would be gone for weeks.

"Safe trip, bro." Splendont smirked. Indeed, he didn't even want him to come back, _not ever_. Then, the entire Happy Tree Town would fall into his hands. He could do whatever he wanted with the people using his supernatural power. Going around causing trouble. Playing pranks. Messing with others' lives. Well, perhaps he could even tame some girls. He never got the chance to flirt with girls properly when his brother was around.

"Ah-ha, here comes a purple chick." He smiled to himself and approached the lavender-haired girl. She was wearing a white woolen blouse and a fluffy purple skirt.

"Hey, babe, fancy a ride?" He winked at Lammy, who simply cringed in disgust.

"No." Lammy rejected almost instantly and tried to get through Splendont, but his arm blocked her way.

"Not so fast. You're called Lammy, right?" Splendont stroked her hair. She smacked his hand and glared at him. "Don't touch me."

"Say it again, bitch." Splendont sneered and loomed closer to the shaken girl. "And I'll rip you into two." Out of the blue, a green silhouette swished by past and sloshed the hero in the face. He stumbled backwards clamping his hand over his bleeding mouth.

"What the hell…"

"Thank you, Mr. Prickles." Lammy said. Splendont fluttered his eyes in awe. A small green shadow slowly popped out from behind the girl's shoulder.

"Now, if you excuse me, I must go. Got a party to attend." Lammy taunted. "Don't flirt when you can't, sucker."

Splendont clenched his jaws in exasperation. He was about to chase after the girl and beat her up when somebody called out his name. He turned around abruptly and saw the mischievous twins.

"That really sucks." Lifty snickered.

Knowing the thief had witnessed the whole scene, the hero gripped Lifty's shirt and threatened. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this."

"Oh…Okay." Lifty put up his hands in defense. The hero released him.

"Now what."

"We heard Splendid's out on a trip."

"Yes."

"And we want you-"

"I don't rob." Splendont interjected. "So don't even think about it."

"We ain't going to rob. We're planning on something more..." Shifty chuckled. "Well, thrilling."

"Oh yea? Like what?"

Friskily, Lifty took out his cell phone and showed Splendont a photo of the green-haired army boy.

"What about him?"

"This soldier killed us last night."

"Really?" Splendont laughed. "So much fun, huh? What happened?"

"Splendont, listen up!" Shifty also took out a photo. This time, it showed Flaky. "Look at this."

"Now, that's really something." Splendont ceased laughing. "Who's she?"

"Flaky. This army boy's girlfriend. We've been trying to get her but every time our plan just got spoiled by her freaking boyfriend!"

"Then? Why does it matter to me?"

"We want your help." Lifty confessed plainly.

"You can just pick your own weapons and kill him in return." Splendont shrugged. "Don't tell me you're afraid to kill."

"Of course not!" Shifty argued. "If we could kill him, we would've done so long time ago!"

"Interesting. Why?"

"This guy has split personality. He's fucking insane. He goes around killing everyone when he flips out. He's invincible! We simply can't defeat him!"

"And?"

"And we need your help to take revenge on him. And to get this girl."

"What good does it do to me?" Splendont asked, crossing his arms in contemplation.

"As soon as we get this girl, we'll let you join us."

"Oh, you mean?"

"Let's fuck her together." Shifty tittered. "In front of her boy."

"Fascinating!" Splendont exclaimed. A sly grin crawled over his wicked face. "Now that's what I call fun. But then, I'll lay my hands on her first, before you two get to fuck her. And then we can have a foursome. Deal?"

Lifty and Shifty looked at each other and then nodded.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Flaky looked up at the clock. <em>Three thirty.<em> The guests would be arriving in any second.

"Relax, Flakes." Flippy said. "It's not like we've never had parties before. I've taken my pills. Fliqpy is not going to come out."

Well, she was not worried about Fliqpy ruining the party, but rather, Flippy's health conditions. His face was as pale as a sheet. She had no idea what sort of medication Sniffles had given him. She was certain about one thing though- the pills were strong as hell. The soldier had been drained of all his physical strength. He kept saying he was fine, but Flaky saw a different scene.

"Flippy, I-I don't mean to be demanding, but I want you promise me something." Flaky slurred, her hands shaking.

"Yes, dear, whatever you say." Flippy smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. "What's it?"

"I know the drugs a-are taking over you but if you can't bear it, stop taking them, okay?" The redhead was on the verge of tears. Flippy put down his cup and sighed, grabbing both of her hands.

"Flaky, I'm perfectly fine." He grinned. "Don't worry. Let's enjoy tonight's party, okay?"

"No, Flippy." The girl wept. "I want you to promise me. If this is the only way to make Fliqpy go, I'd rather want you to stop the treatment. It's making you sick!"

"I'm not sick, Flakes. Well…yes, I'm sick with PTSD. But then, it's not like I'm going to die or anything. I just want to keep Fliqpy away from you."

"Y-You won't disappear, will you?"

"No." Flippy asserted. "I promise you I'll never leave you. But in return, I want you to promise me one thing."

"Yes?"

"Be strong, Flakes."

The redhead nodded and cradled her lover.

A sudden dinging sound broke the silence. Flaky dashed to open the door.

"Hi, Flaky." Standing on the porch, Petunia waved.

"H-Hi…"

"Flaky, are you crying?" Giggles asked, noticing Flaky's watery eyes. Petunia automatically took a peep of Flippy, who was sitting peacefully in his arm chair.

"No." Flaky replied. "Do come in."

"Hey, Flippy." The two girls entered the house and greeted.

"Hello, Giggles, Petunia." The soldier greeted back but did not stand up from his chair.

"Flippy, are you alright? You look pale." Giggles said.

"Um…yes." Flaky answered on his behalf. "He's just tired. He got some issues with Lifty and Shifty last night."

"Oh, those twins bullied you again, didn't they?" Petunia frowned. The redhead nodded.

"Ha, I guess Flip kicked their ass, huh?" Giggles said, patting Flippy on the back. "Here's our real man of the day."

Flippy responded to the compliment with a smirk.

"Aw…how about your own little man?" Petunia mocked, nudging the pinkette's elbow. "Where's he?"

"He! Little man! Don't mention him!" Giggles snorted, crossing her arms irately. The others all raised their brows inquisitively.

"What's wrong?" Flaky asked.

"Do you know what I found this morning under his bed?" Giggles asked rhetorically, her eyes flashing with rage.

"What? Love letters from his ex?" Petunia chuckled.

"No! A mountain of porn DVDs!" Giggles roared.

Petunia burst out laughing. "What a naughty boy. What did you do then?"

"Throw them all into the dustbin, of course." Giggles said sternly. "And we got into an argument."

"So…that's why you didn't come with Cuddles today." Flaky said. "By the way, where are the others?"

"God knows where! I don't care about him anymore." Giggles grumbled.

"Well, they're on their way here." Petunia informed.

There was a knock on the door. Flaky went to answer it. Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy and Lammy stepped in. They greeted each other and settled down in the living room.

"Geez, will they ever stop acting like a child?" Lammy rolled her eyes as she watched Cuddles and Giggles start another quarrel again.

"Welcome, Lammy." Flaky placed a cup of tea in front of her guest. "Glad you're back from France. Nice trip?"

"Yeah, nothing special." Lammy said, smiling eagerly at Flaky. "I see, you've moved in with Flippy. So, how's the progress? When're you two gonna get married?"

Flaky blushed and stole a glance at Flippy, who was now on the other side of the room with the boys.

"N-Not so fast…" The redhead fidgeted with own fingers shyly.

"Will be soon." Petunia teased.

"Petunia!" Flaky flushed. Lammy tittered.

"I do hope you two get married soon." Petunia confessed. "But then, I'm rather worried about his evil half."

"Well…he's taking pills these days…"

"Seems like things are working well."

"No…" Flaky lowered her voice intentionally, not wishing Flippy to overhear the conversation. "Petunia, Lammy, I'm worried."

"Why?" Lammy asked.

"You see, these pills Sniffles gave him ar-are having some kind of side-effects on him. He got migraine and muscle pain this morning. He even got a nosebleed."

"That's really unusual for Flippy to get a nosebleed." Petunia taunted. "Did he see you naked in a photo or what?"

"I'm s-serious, Petunia." Flaky yelped.

"Okay, I get it. But then, if you want him to get over this split personality thing, he'll need medication. And it seems to me he's doing fine."

"Well, just." Flaky pinpointed.

"So, your point is?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Wait, I have a point to make." Lammy said. The other two girls both turned to gaze at her.

"Go on." Petunia urged.

"Look, you know what people say about me and Mr. Pickles. They think I'm insane. And the first time you visited my house, Mr. Pickles attacked you. Well, I'm sorry about that incident. But what I want to say is…somehow, I think Flippy and I have something in common. People think we both have a split personality, but in fact, it's more than just being a psychopath. Mr. Pickles isn't just one of my imaginary friends. He's real in my own sense. He protects me. Just an hour ago, an asshole was trying to flirt with me and Mr. Pickles kicked his face. Most of the time, Mr. Prickles wants me to be safe. That's why he harmed you girls in the beginning, when he didn't realize that you're my friends. So, I'd say Flippy's evil side is just trying to protect Flippy. Much like Mr. Pickles is trying to protect me."

"But he kills everyone!" Petunia retorted, then, taking a look at Flaky. "Well, except Flaky."

"So…L-Lammy, you're s-suggesting…"

"Flaky, I know Fliqpy is dangerous, but again, I'm not sure if getting rid of him is the best idea. Imagine Fliqpy doesn't exist, I think Flippy would have died more frequently than he already has, considering Lumpy is his neighbor. Also, we often think Flippy and Fliqpy are two completely different souls, two separate entities. But have you ever thought of the possibility that they're in fact, the same person?"

"W-What do you m-mean?" Flaky began to quiver.

"Is that even scientific?" Petunia interrogated.

"Well, this town is cursed. I don't think science applies here anyway. I have two theories in mind. One, Flippy and Fliqpy are not connected in minds. They are separate souls inhibiting the same body. This means we can separate them into two physical entities and directly kill Fliqpy without hurting Flippy. However, we've tried that before, right? And it didn't work. Fliqpy came back. So, that gives me a second theory. Flippy and Fliqpy are in fact, from one single soul. Flippy before he went to wars was the perfect combination of the two personalities. God knows what happened in the battlefield and his personality split into two extreme sides. His evil and wild side was further amplified because of survival needs. Prolonged treatment gave his evil part a chance to grow vastly by consuming his sub-consciousness, finally forming an influential being inside his mind. He's become so dominant that he's like a part of Flippy's soul now. If we have to get rid of either one side, we can't avoid hurting the other one. And it must be painful to lose part of your…personalities…your soul…You know what I mean? I can't live without Mr. Prickles because he's a part of me. The same thing goes with Flippy."

"So…that means if we knock down Fliqpy, we're knocking down Flippy." Petunia said.

"Yes, because they're strongly connected to each other, both mentally and physically." Lammy said. "And I can't guarantee you what might happen if Fliqpy disappears."

"Gosh, does that mean there's no way we can kill that evil thing?"

"Not exactly." Lammy paused for a second before glancing at Flaky. "You see, maybe we can merge the two back together. Everyone has good and evil sides. Normal people just don't have a problem with that because they can get angry at one point, friendly at another. But for people like Flippy and I, we've unconsciously split our personalities into half. It's hard for us to act like an ordinary person. We'll be having two really extreme sides. Bipolar is the word to describe it. Just say, Flippy wasn't all friendly and kind in the past. He also had his evilness. But his way of life and the people around him made his kindness suppress his evil traits. Then, during wars, let's say something terrible happened and he could no longer survive by being selfless and good. The need of fighting and the threat of death forced him into doing something he didn't want to, such as killing others. So, to make things short. He created this other self to help him accomplish the misdeeds."

"Wow…" Petunia gasped, hardly believing the seemingly reasonable notion. "You're amazing, Lammy! That explains it. What do you think, Flaky?"

The redhead took a deep breath and sighed. "S-So…what should we d-do now?"

"I have no idea." Lammy shrugged. "And like you've said, we don't know what Sniffles are giving him. If it's something to do with weakening his physical body, that means he's trying to make Fliqpy lose all the strength to kill people. But remember again, Fliqpy shares the same body with Flippy. Now, we come to an important issue. Flaky, do you, by any chance, think that Fliqpy also has feelings for you?"

"H-Huh?"

"To be frank, since the two are deeply connected, if Flippy falls for you, Fliqpy, theoretically, should also fall for you too. There's always a key to make things different and you're exactly the key, Flakes."

"The key?" Petunia scowled, dumbfounded.

"Yes. If Fliqpy didn't kill you when he killed everyone else, you must mean something to him. Perhaps other than medication, Flaky, you can make Flippy and Fliqpy get along with each other?"

"I-I…am not sure…." Flaky didn't want to leak the secret but under Lammy's pressure, she blurted out the truth that Fliqpy had harassed her twice.

"What?" Petunia dropped her jaws, utterly astounded. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Now, that makes things even clearer." Lammy announced like an expert. "Fliqpy is the wild and vulgar side of Flippy. If he's having feelings for you, Flakes, you're the key to change things! Let's say, if Fliqpy shifts his focus on you, he'll only kill in order to protect you, like he did before or in other occasions. He now has a reason to murder. Not simply for pleasure, but for you."

"Hey, how exactly does that change things?" Petunia pointed out rather accurately. "He's still a murderer."

"Well, Flaky might be able to distract him. Even if she can't stop him from killing, I'm sure she has the power to manipulate him in certain ways. Besides, don't you think the whole thing gets a lot more romantic?" Lammy cackled.

"Geez, Lammy, is that all you have to say?" Petunia rolled her eyes and sighed. Lammy ignored the bluenette and continued to indulge in her little chat with her make-believe friend, Mr. Pickles.

"Come on, Flaky." Petunia grabbed the redhead's wrist and pulled her away. "Let's see what others are up to."

Before the two girls could reach upstairs and join the boys in games, someone screeched. It was a horrific, dreadful scream, followed by a loud banging sound. Flaky jumped and shivered in fright. The house was plunged into a long moment of awkward silence.

"What...What's gong on?" Petunia stammered.

In a second or two, Cuddles came trotting downstairs, his face twisted in terror.

"What's wrong…Cu-Cuddles?" Flaky gulped uneasily.

"Flippy's fainted." He answered.

* * *

><p>Flippy sat on the grass and panted. Fliqpy found himself an empty spot and sat opposite to his counterpart. For a long while, the two boys just loured at each other, both exhausted from their own incessant battle. The sun rose and shadows hovered over them, burying their faces in the dark. With a slight twitch of his eye, Fliqpy snorted.<p>

"What." Flippy said in his deep voice.

**"Nothing."** His evil alter-ego muttered.

"Say it." Flippy urged, knowing Fliqpy was hiding something.

**"You still don't care if we disappear, do you?"**

"I'll be glad if that happens." Flippy smirked.

**"No, you won't." **Fliqpy glowered at his other half fiercely.

"Yes, I will."

"**You'll miss her forever."** He argued. **"You won't see her again."**

"So? Why do you even care…"

Fliqpy didn't answer. Flippy was not sure what he was thinking. It's hilarious to think that they share the same body. They typically don't have the same mind.

"You're just afraid you can't kill anymore. My mind's all set." Flippy affirmed.

**"I'm not afraid, brat."** Fliqpy retorted. **"I just hope you won't regret what you're doing. So much for one girl and you're trying to get yourself paralyzed forever. It's not worth it."**

"I told you I'd do anything for her."

**"And why did I have to tag along with you?"** The evil soldier roared in rage. **"Fuck you, Flippy."**

"Well, you said we're one. If I can't kill you, then you'll have to go to hell with me."

The two boys spent another minute just ogling each other, both two determined to give in to the other half.

**"Shit. Your face's scary."** Finally, Fliqpy cursed, breaking off the intimidating silence. **"Looks like you haven't slept for years."**

"Well, you too." Flippy shrugged and smiled. "And let's not forget, we look pretty much the same."

**"That's gross, shitty Flip."** Fliqpy snickered. **"I wonder what hell's like. Must be fun to see."**

"You should like it. You can kill as much as you want there."

**"Woah, should I thank you then?"**

Flippy didn't respond.

**"What about your Flaky bitch?"**

"What?"

**"You really have no regrets leaving her in this world? Alone?"**

"If I say no, it has to be a lie." Flippy admitted. "But her being on her own is way better than you around her."

Flippy watched as his evil half burst into laughter.

"What's so funny."

**"I don't get your logic. You're stupid."**

"No, I am not." Flippy cried. "At least I know what love is. You don't. And I won't regret it because I've loved her, and only her, all through my life."

**"So much talking about love, eh?! We don't need love. Fighting is all we need. And you're making the worst decision ever."**

"Love is what I fight for."

**"Bullshit."**

"People like you won't understand. You have no feelings at all. No love and no sympathy. Just like a lifeless beast. You never know how to love and care for someone. If someone's supposed to regret, it's you."

**"You think so?"** Flliqpy cocked his brows and growled. **"I have no feelings? Ha! You're forgetting something. I came from you, remember? You split yourself into half and created me. I'm just a mirror reflection of you, selfish jerk. You kept all the good qualities to yourself and left me with all the hatred, cruelty and evilness. And still I'm a part of you, dumbass. Now you're saying I can't love anyone."**

"It's true. You can't. You just aren't capable of that." Flippy teased.

**"Oh yea? And if I say I love her, what would you do? Shoot me with a rifle?"**

"What?" Flippy scowled and gawked at Fliqpy.

**"You're pissed, aren't you? The idea of me falling in love with your girl." **The evil boy chuckled.** "You know you look really cool when you're offended, haha."**

"Don't fucking fool around!" Flippy yelled. "Stay away from her!"

**"And don't you fucking command me!"** His alter-ego yelled back.

"Is that true? What you've just said." Flippy gulped, still rendered lost in Fliqpy's speech.

**"Well, that depends."** Fliqpy giggled playfully, wielding his dagger in the air. **"I can love her if it makes you angry. On second thought, it's kinda fun to see you jealous, going around fighting for your love."**

"Fuck off. You aren't getting any chance to mess with her. I'll make sure you'll disappear from her sight. NO, WE'LL BOTH DISAPPEAR FROM HER SIGHT FOREVER!"

**"Not so fast. We haven't met our end yet. I don't suppose she'll just let you leave her. Love is never my vocabulary. Not my type of interest either. But that doesn't mean I can't love someone. I'm not like you, wussy. I fight and kill. It's something far more worthy than getting all tangled in some silly romance. I prefer my honor and pride. And love is the last thing we soldiers need. It's completely pointless, unnecessary and unwise! It just keeps on distracting you and making you weaker than ever. But then, there's something else. I just figured we actually need a woman to get us a heir. Someone has got to continue our glory." **Fliqpy jeered wretchedly. **"So, I'm going to prove you wrong, Flip. I can love Flaky if I want to. In my own way, of course."**

"Your own fucking way of loving her is to rape and kill her, damn you!"

**"Not exactly."** The evil soldier smiled. **"Why would I kill someone I love? So, you wanna bet on this, don't you? You go back to her now and I'll show you what I'm capable of doing besides killing, Flip."**

* * *

><p>Flippy woke up to Flaky's whisper. He sat up and breathed in heaps of sweat. His heart felt like a stone. His head felt as if it was going to explode.<p>

"Thank goodness…you're finally awake!" Flaky sobbed with a beam of delight. Flippy's blurry eyes scanned around the room. Cuddles and Giggles were standing in one corner, looking grimly at the soldier. Petunia stayed behind Flaky, frowning. Sniffles stood at his bedside brushing a strand of hair hanging down his forehead.

Flippy sat up tentatively but soon regretted it. His body ached in every joint. His lover was holding onto his hand, weeping quietly.

"U-um…what're you guys doing here?" Flippy asked dumbly, trying his best to recall what had happened the previous night, or the night before that. Oh wait, how long had he been sleeping? The soldier turned around to take a quick peep at the clock.

"Aren't you going to ask what your problem is?" Cuddles said. Flippy had no idea what the blonde was talking about. His problem?

"Oh gosh, don't tell me I flipped out again. When did it happen?" The soldier piped up. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't flip out but you almost passed out forever!" Giggles said.

Flippy stared at his friend in shock, mouth agape.

Passed out? Did he? How?

Sniffles took a step forward and adjusted his glasses before sighing.

"I-I don't get it…" The soldier shook his head in confusion. "How long have I been in bed?"

"Five days." Flaky replied with a dreary voice, tears prickling the corners of her bloodshot eyes.

"R-Really?" Flippy's jaws almost dropped to the ground. The boy couldn't believe he had been unconscious for that long. "Oh damn it, I've missed the sleepover part. Oh, Flakes, I missed my pills too. Quick, go get me my…"

"Moron."

Well, he didn't expect that. With one swift move, she smacked him across his face. It hurt. His left cheek was burning. Tears began to fill his eyes. Why…why did she do that?

"F-Flaky?"

"You're the biggest jerk ever." She wailed and stormed out of the room, leaving the others in utter silence.

"Well, I'll go after her." The blonde offered and followed his best friend out of the room.

"Wh-What's going on?" Flippy asked, completely bewildered and clueless, his glittering emerald eyes begging desperately for a justification.

"Gosh, Flippy, you really don't know how serious it is, do you?" Petunia scowled at the soldier, incensed. "Flaky's been crying her eyes out all this time you're lying dead here. You know that?"

"D-Dead? Did I die?"

"No, almost. And worse than that." Sniffles butted in. "What did I tell you about the pills, Flip? And about the overdose."

"What?"

"I told you they might not work."

"But they're working well!"

"Look at yourself. How can you call that working well?" Sniffles said, his face revealing much grief and remorse. "I shouldn't have let you try them knowing you were so reckless. You completely forgot what I told you about the overdose."

"I…I…just want to get rid of him." Flippy lowered my head and mumbled. "I thought it might work out this time."

"Flippy, why are you so foolish?" Petunia sighed. "Trying to get yourself into coma forever."

"Well…that's the only way out…if I kill myself, I'll just get resurrected." The soldier confessed. "The only way to keep Flaky safe is to trap him forever inside me. And I'm going to make myself physically incapable of killing anyone again…"

"Flippy, if that's what you think, you're wrong." Giggles argued. "You can't just disappear. Flaky needs you. How can she manage without you? Tell me."

"Well…She has you guys."

"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard in my life!" Petunia yelled. "You're so dumb, even dumber than Lumpy. Do you know that you've just scared us to death? The idea of losing our friend forever is worse than being killed. Don't you have any sense how much we care about you? And don't you understand no matter how many times Fliqpy kills us, we'll never blame you? You're our friend, dude! We might be afraid of your other half, but that doesn't mean we hate you. We'll never hate you for something you've never done. You're a dumbass to think our life is better off without you around. You're a jerk to think leaving Flaky is the best way to keep her safe."

"Yes, you can't be that selfish." Giggles echoed. "If you're gone, who would protect Flaky? And who would take care of her?"

"I-I…"

The soldier didn't know his decision would turn into something so disastrous. He thought he was doing the right thing. He just wanted to keep his girlfriend safe. He had overdosed on the pills thinking it might help him tackle his evil half faster. Still, Petunia made her point. He was foolish, completely inconsiderate. He had hurt his lover and worried all of his friends by endangering himself with the own choice he made.

"Now, Flippy, don't take any more medication." Sniffles said. "This trial is over. Until I find out a better cure which can get rid of Fliqpy without causing you any side-effects, you, in the meantime, don't take any more drugs. Understand?"

"Please, Flippy, we need you here." Petunia sighed, retrieving a calmer tone. "All this time you were paralyzed, Flaky has been staying up days and nights to look after you. She's so scared that you wouldn't wake up again. You gotta make it up to her."

The soldier sighed, merely nodding.

"Well, you'd better take more rest." Giggles said, heading out of the room with Petunia.

"Flippy, I've been meaning to ask you." Sniffles stayed behind and gazed at the greenette.

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed something…well…I mean anything, different between you and Fliqpy?"

"Like what?"

"Actually, I was trying to merge you two together." The scientist said bluntly. "Since separating you two didn't work out last time, I was thinking that perhaps if you two became one single personality, it might work out. But then, the side effects are too strong. You'd probably enter a coma state forever, especially when you have an overdose. Still, I want to ask if anything, in particular, has changed about Fliqpy."

"Well…" Flippy pondered for a moment and then his previous conversation with Fliqpy popped up in his mind. "Um….Sniffles, that side effect you're talking about….can it by any chance make some changes on Fliqpy's personality?"

"Could be." Sniffles nodded thoughtfully. "My drugs are to merge you two together, so there must be some strong connection established between your minds and feelings."

"Oh crap." The soldier sighed. "Did you just say feelings?"

"Yes."

"I think he's in love with Flaky."

"Huh?" Sniffles raised his brows, surprised. "You mean it?"

"He mentioned it several times to me…in my dream. I'm not sure if he's lying, but lately he does seem to act rather differently…"

"Sounds logical to me." Sniffles explained. "I was trying to integrate you and Fliqpy into one single persona. Since you're dominant in your consciousness and he only exists in your subconsciousness, my hypothesis was to make you suppress and consume him during the integration, hence making him lose all his powers. But we've now stopped right in the middle of the process. The integration isn't even complete. Though you should have gained better control over your evil side, which means you won't flip out that easily and that often, I guess the bonds between you and Fliqpy have also deepened. In other words, the influences you have on each other are greater than before. This includes your mind and feelings, also your physical body. That's why last time when Fliqpy fought, you ended up getting all the pain. You two are now responsible for each other's behavior and consequences."

"So…you're saying…it's possible he loves Flaky?" The soldier gulped, striving to process the scientist's words.

"Yes. If so, I don't think you should be worried about her safety." Sniffles pinpointed.

Nonetheless, Flippy thought otherwise. He wasn't convinced at all about his connection with Fliqpy. It seemed to the soldier that things were getting even more complicated and troublesome than before.

The thought of his evil alter-ego falling in love with Flaky kept revolving around Flippy's head. It simply crept him out just to imagine a murderer feeling for his victim. It sounded like the worst idea to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Flippy watched as Flaky strode endlessly in and out of the kitchen, without uttering a single word to him. The boy had tried to speak to her but she snubbed frozen silence between them had subsisted for more than a week. In the morning, she would always cook him breakfast but she wouldn't bother dine with him. Later in the afternoon, she would leave the house, claiming she needed to do some shopping. When she returned home at dusk and he went up to greet her, she would pass through him and barged into the kitchen directly, preparing for dinner. Even at night when they slept together, she didn't attempt to converse with him. The soldier was well aware of the reason why she was acting so nonchalant towards him. She was, indeed, still angry at his overdose of pills.

Flippy sighed, fiddling with his fork in boredom. His plate was still half-filled with bacon and toasted bread. He had to do something. Just like Petunia had said, he got to make it up to her. Frankly speaking, Flaky hardly got angry. In his fuzzy memory, she had been angry at him once and it happened when they were teens.

_One day, she appeared before him with her new haircut. He tried hard not to laugh but still ended up mocking her. Apparently, she was rather sensitive to her hair style. She was really upset then. She got mad at him for approximately two weeks. Even after he repeatedly apologized to her, she refused to interact with him. He nearly freaked out. As a youngster, he was quite outgoing and charming. Without his personality problems, he got tons of friends, not to mention there were flings of girls who admired him. Yet, there was only one female that really crossed his mind. The boy plunged into grave frustration after knowing he had irritated her. He didn't want their friendship to end solely because of a stupid comment he made about her hair. After making several attempts to cheer her, Flaky forgave him in the end._

What exactly did he do? Flippy concentrated hard to remember what trick he did to smoother Flaky's anger. Normal tricks usually didn't work. She had her own pride. The girl was innocent but stubborn. As a kid, she always liked throwing a tantrum, but still, he found this side of hers remarkably cute. She was eccentric. That's why she had very few friends. But then, he had a strange quirk too. Whatever she did remained attractive to him.

Suddenly, Flippy snapped his fingers as though he had remembered something fairly important.

_He brought her to his secret-hiding place. When he was young, he sometimes enjoyed hiding himself in the woods and mediated. It was the only place he could find peace. He never told anyone, but he decided to let her know his secret. He brought her to a fine, little tree house. There were often rumors about the danger in the woods. She was quite reluctant at first but she trusted and followed him anyway. He said since she knew his secret, she was one of the most special persons to him. The girl simply smiled and didn't respond. He carefully led her up to the tree and climbed into the wooden house. He showed her thousands of scarlet petals lying in that house. The petals formed the sentence "I am sorry, Flaky." She was clearly astonished, not expecting him to go that far just to apologise to her. He looked at her with a gracious grin, whispering how her hair actually looked as beautiful as the crimson petals._

Flippy hastily rushed to the door and slammed it close before Flaky could leave the house.

"Flakes." He muttered. She didn't look up. Instead, she buried her face in her red scarf.

"Can you spare some time this afternoon?" Flippy said. "It won't take you long. I really want you to come with me to a certain place."

After a long cold pause, the redhead nodded. "O-Okay."

"Can I meet you at the crossroads at four?" He smiled.

"Yes, I guess…" Flaky answered swiftly. She opened the door again and walked out.

Watching her stray farther away from his house, the soldier prayed for his childhood trick to work this time.

* * *

><p>"Wait up, Flippy…" Flaky wheezed, trying to catch up with him. He was walking too fast. "Why here?"<p>

The redhead looked around. When she returned home at noon, the soldier had brought her out of the house again. He drove her to the woods despite her protest.

"So, you do remember this place, right?"

"Why would I-I forget?" Flaky stuttered, blushing.

"Are you still mad at me?" The boy reached out his hand to fondle her face.

"Yes!" The redhead pouted. "I-I am mad, Flippy! Y-You lied to me!"

"When?"

"You said you wouldn't l-leave me but then you overdosed on those pills, trying to make yourself paralyzed forever!"

"But I'm still here with you now, aren't I?" The boy smirked. "Literally, I haven't left you, right? So I didn't lie."

"You…." Flaky nibbled her lips, feeling rather annoyed by his tricks.

"Please, if I show you my magic words, can you not be angry at me anymore, my princess?" He smiled, offering his hand to her.

Reluctantly, she took his hand. He lifted her up and climbed into the tree house. The rose petals displayed the very same apology.

"I am sorry, Flaky." Flippy cooed. "I promise not to do it again or I will stab myself with your hair."

The girl let out a small laughter.

"Well? Forgive me or not?" The soldier shrugged, waiting hopefully for her forgiveness.

The redhead snorted and turned away to hide her blush.

"Just this…once." She sighed, crossing her arms in defense.

The boy chuckled and hugged her from behind. They were about to kiss each other when the ground shook vigorously.

Flippy frowned and looked at his frightened girlfriend, who was clinging tightly to him as though she might lose him forever.

The entire tree house quaked immensely as someone was trying to break it down. Within seconds, petals were all floating in the air. The house lost its pillars. The couple collapsed together with the tree, crumbling down to the ground.

Flaky gulped nervously as a pair of furious golden eyes glared down at her. The soldier landed on top of her with a crooked grin, revealing his sharp, inhuman teeth.

"Miss me much, babe?" Fliqpy sniggered.

Flaky's eyes fluttered with tears, but the boy had no time to mess with her. With a forcible push, he cleared off the debris on his back, wrapping his strong arms around the redhead's shoulders to shield her from the attack. They stood up and a red figure flashed before them. Fliqpy glowered at the man with crimson hair and carmine eyes, a blue mask and a ruby outfit.

"You're Flippy, no, Fliqpy, right?" The stranger sneered.

"Who the hell are you?" Fliqpy asked, clenching his fists preparing for a fight.

"H-He's Splendont." Flaky trembled. "He's Splendid's twin brother."

"Huh?" Fliqpy stared at her and then back at Splendont, suddenly coming to a realization of the man's identity. "Oh, I know now. You're that crappy hero's brother. I guess you're pretty much of the same level as your shitty twin."

"I've heard about you, psycho." Splendont said. "They say you're so good at killing."

"That's right. Wanna try me?"

"That's what I've come for. To challenge you. To beat you to death." Splendont laughed. "And to fuck your girl."

The soldier's ears twitched upon hearing the hostile words. He narrowed his eyes to form a glance ever so daunting.

With the speed of light, Fliqpy punched and shoved the red hero across miles, tossing a grenade at him. Splendont flew backwards, knocking down all the tress that came in his way. After the massive explosion, the hero leaped into the sky.

"N-No!" Flaky shrieked, trying her best to stop the soldier from advancing. Her voice sounded nothing but pure dread. "Don't-"

"Don't fucking interfere when men are fighting!" The soldier snapped, pushing the feeble girl away.

In a second, he vanished from her sight.

Flaky screamed, her ears pierced by numerous boisterous rumbling sounds. As half of the forest got destroyed, the two men fought across the city and the streets. Flaky bolted out of the woods, only to realize she had missed a lot of things. The moment she arrived at the crossroads, all the pedestrians were lying dead, if not dead, severely injured.

She screeched, running up to her best friend, Cuddles, whose legs had been brutally chopped off by a metal piece.

"Cuddles..hang in there…" She clamped her hands over his chest, which had been impaled by many glass shards.

"I-I'm going to die, Flakes…" The blonde barely mumbled, coughing up blood. "Go…stop them…"

Flaky looked around. Everyone was struggling in their death. Blood was everywhere. The horrible odor dazed her, but she kept reminding herself to be strong and not to zonk out just yet. She ran from streets to alleyways, searching desperately for Fliqpy and Splendont. And then, a voice caught her ears.

"F-Flaky..."

"Shifty! Lifty!" The redhead exclaimed in panic as she noticed the twins cowering in one corner. Shifty's head was smashed by a rock, half of his right brain hemisphere exposed to the brother's situation was worse. His body was sliced into half, with his stomach, intestines and spine squirting out. His limbs were distorted to a point that flesh and bones were detached from each other, muscles completely scalded and ripped apart.

"O-Oh…my god." Flaky wailed, her legs shaking. Before long, she could only crawl on the floor.

"S-Sorry, Flakes…it's all because of us…" Lifty purred, finding it hard not to choke on his own blood.

"Tell me what's happened? Why is it your fault?" Flaky cried. "And why is Splendont suddenly challenging Fliqpy?"

"We asked him to kill Fliqpy…" Shifty confessed, propping himself up with his elbow. The more he moved though, the more blood spilled out from his whacked head.

"Why?"

"Because we want to take revenge on h-him…" The thief went on. "W-we didn't expect ourselves to be kill-killed as well…now…take this…"

He rummaged through his pocket, finally pulling out a green, glowing, acorn-shaped object.

"T-Take it!" He ordered. The shaken girl leaned forwards and obediently took the greenish object.

"What's it?"

"Initially, our plan was to use it against Splendont after he…defeats Fliqpy…" Shifty said. "But now…I don-don't think we'll ever get the chance to have you…"

"Have...me?" The redhead cringed a little and scowled.

"Yes, you know we have a crush on you, don't you?" The thief tittered, lying back down on the ground. "The only way to stop the hero is this thing called kryptonut…if you wanna save your boyfriend, use this against Splendont…"

"But…no..." The girl sobbed and shook her head. "I can't make it...Please, you've got to help me. I can't go on my own! Don't die. You can't die…"

"I-I'm sorry, Flaky…it's all our fault. This town will be wrecked…"

"No." The redhead bawled. "Hold on, you two. I'll get the ambulance here..."

"There's no time to stay here, girl…" Lifty grumbled. "Go stop them before they blow up the whole city…"

"Yes…" Shifty nodded. "We won't be able to come with you...We're going to die, Flaky. Goodbye."

Almost in unison, the twins passed out in agony.

The redhead mourned over the loss of the two boys. Still quivering, she managed to get back up onto her feet and cautiously slide the kryptonut into her own pockets.

She had no idea how far she had run before the two fighting men came into her sight. They were still battling with each other. The only time she could look at them clearly was when they stopped to catch their breath. Both of them were gasping and bleeding. She was surprised to see Fliqpy actually manage to hurt Splendont somehow. The entire place was left in ruins, as a result of explosions caused by Fliqpy's grenades and Splendont's laser burning.

Sensing her presence, Fliqpy turned to gawk at Flaky. The soldier was severely wounded. Some parts of his arms had been scorched by fire. His body was covered in bruises and lesions that cut deep into his flesh and possibly bones. The redhead burst into tears at the disturbing scene.

"Women just don't fucking listen!" Fliqpy bellowed. "I told you to stay in the woods, Flaky!"

Seizing the chance while Fliqpy was distracted, Splendont walloped his opponent and tossed him against the wall of a distant construction. The force was powerful enough to destruct the building. The soldier collapsed to the ground groaning in twinge as the red hero repeatedly trampled on his torn body. He yanked Fliqpy up ruthlessly and pinned him down again, fracturing several of his bones in the process.

"No!" Flaky yelped and darted towards Splendont, carefully wielding the kryptonut in the air to ensure its effects reached the hero. Struck by immediate dizziness, Splendont released Fliqpy and began to puke.

"Fuck." The soldier cursed as the sick dripped down onto his chest. He kicked the hero hard and sent him flying backwards.

"What's that?" Fliqpy asked the girl.

"Take this, Fli-Fliqpy. It will kill him."

The soldier's mouth curved into a cunning smile as he snatched the kryptonut from Flaky and scooted towards the hero. Flaky clenched her eyes to avoid witnessing the final blow Fliqpy gave the hero. She heard a deafening rumble, followed by another earsplitting sound of blast. Pieces of debris pelted down like rain and brushed against her porcelain skin. Splendont let out a loud, horrifying scream before Fliqpy finished him off.

Flaky opened her eyes again only to see a bleeding chest in front of her. She looked up at the apathetic soldier.

"Is he…dead?" The redhead stammered.

"Yes, dead as hell." The soldier panted as more blood spewed out of his ripped pectoral.

"Fliqpy...you're hurt." The girl wept and examined the wound that penetrated through Fliqpy's chest. "Hang in there…" She placed her palms on the opened wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The blood though simply seeped through her fingers and escaped.

"Stop making a fuss." Fliqpy growled. "It's nothing. Don't fucking cry. It pisses me off!"

Taken aback by his rage, the girl flinched and stood up. Fliqpy wrapped his arm around her shoulder to help balance himself. Slowly, they hobbled back to the soldier's house.

When they finally reached the threshold, Fliqpy threw himself onto the couch, leaving traces of blood stains along the white floor tile. The redhead dashed into the bathroom and returned with a first-aid kit. There was practically no hospital she could send Fliqpy to. Everyone was dead…except for the two of them…

"Damn it. Don't fucking touch me!" Fliqpy smacked her hand as she was about to clean his wounds with towels.

"Please, let me-"

"You want me to kill you, eh?" He grabbed chunks of her hair and shoved the tip of his bowie knife to her , tears rolled down the girl's eyes.

"Please, Fliqpy, I'll let you kill me after you let me treat your wounds." Flaky pleaded.

The soldier furrowed his brows, rather amazed by her persistence. He released her and slumped back against the couch.

"It's Flippy's body you're hurting, you know…" The redhead said. "I can't let him die."

"He'll come back to life afterwards." Fliqpy pinpointed and shut his eyes, allowing the female to sterilize and bandage his injuries.

After an hour, Flaky was eventually done treating the soldier. The girl was heartbroken to see how serious his injuries were. Nonetheless, the soldier showed no sign of pain at all or was he concealing it.

"Done?" He smirked. Immediately, she remembered her promise. Shivering in dismay, she slipped the bowie knife into his hands and smiled vaguely. "Yes, now you can kill me if you want to."

Flaky closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, waiting helplessly for her doom.

But it never came.

She heard the boy sigh and grunt. In a split second, he did something she had never expected him to do. He embraced her, taking her gently into his strong arms.

The girl was rendered speechless, wondering if her boyfriend had successfully flipped back. Yet, when she perked up again, the face she saw still belonged to Fliqpy.

"Why would I kill someone I love?" The soldier murmured in his hoarse voice.

For once, the redhead thought she was mishearing everything he had said.

"Fliqpy...what did you just say?" Her heart began to beat fast, slamming mercilessly against her chest. She swallowed her sobs and stared at the male in awe.

"I said, why would I kill someone I love?" He withdrew himself slightly from her. Now that they were facing each other, the girl could notice a clear blush on his face, though she doubted if it was just a smudge of blood in disguise.

"So, you really care that much about him, huh?" He said. "After everything I've done to you, you're still in love with him?"

The girl flushed and nodded timidly, still stunned by the soldier's abnormal behaviour.

"Why?"

"B-Because…it's love..." Flaky sighed. "You don't need any reasons for love. You'll just love someone regardless of what they say or do to you."

"Really?" The soldier frowned. "What about the time when I killed and raped you? Did you seriously thrust aside everything I've done to you?"

"W-Well…" The redhead looked away and twiddled her fingers, trying to organize her thoughts before blurting them out. "You see, Fliqpy, I...I don't care what you did to me because I will always love Flippy...And I know deep down, he isn't the one intending to hurt me so I'll always forgive him. He just couldn't control you...That's all."

"I'm a part of him." Fliqpy said. "He's also responsible for what I do. I'm the side of him that likes killing and torturing others."

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh, how and why?"

"Because...you're still you. Flippy is still Flippy. It doesn't matter what you do, I will still stand up for Flippy."

"I don't get it. It doesn't make any sense."

"That's because...you always fight in wars. You don't know what love means." The redhead said.

"Really...And you think Flippy is heroic, don't you?"

"Flippy is always a hero to me." Flaky asserted.

The soldier burst into laughter, further confusing the girl.

"What's wrong?"

"Come sit here, Flaky, and I shall tell you the truth." He scoffed, beckoning the girl over which she obliged without objection.

When Flaky settled down beside Fliqpy, the soldier cleared his throat and began to snicker. "Let me tell you something. Your boyfriend was a bad soldier. A really really bad one. When I was not yet there, he basically messed up everything. Can you imagine that he threw a slice of pizza instead of a dagger at his enemy? And he accidentally pinned his best friend on the wall and blew up his own team. He was fucking chased down by the Tiger Army and he was so fucking stupid that he didn't know what to do, besides hiding in one of his friends' corpse."

The redhead widened her eyes and gaped at Fliqpy, apparently not believing in his claims. The soldier sighed and continued, this time with a much stronger tone as though he was determined to convince her with the hideous truth.

"You still don't believe it, huh? It's all true and clear." Fliqpy shrugged. "When he was supposed to be thinking of ways to survive, all that came into his fucking mind was this image of a girl. It's alright you don't believe it because I can't believe it either! He was about to get killed and all he could think of was you! You know what? You appeared in his head and he began with his dumb prayers, thinking the God would help him! Geez, I couldn't bear to watch any more of it. That's when I emerged, out of his sub-consciousness. If he died, that means I would have to tag along with him! Do you think I would let that happen? Hell no! I asked him to prioritize survival or else he wouldn't be able to come back to see his fucking girlfriend. He let me take over him and I blew up the entire Tiger army. Even his own fellows couldn't believe he could do it. Well, of course not, it was me who was doing all the deeds. He returned with glory. His medals, victory, praises should have all belonged to me. But no! Everyone who knows him thinks he's the fucking war hero! Damn it. He didn't want anyone to know about my presence so he knocked me out in his own mind. But that couldn't stop me, could it? Whenever I take control of him, I'll start my killing spree. It's my only way to show my presence. I need him not to forget I'm the one protecting and fighting for him."

The girl listened in shock. She had never been told about this side of Flippy's stories before. She knew he had gone through a lot during wars, but she couldn't imagine she was the reason that he had developed a split personality. He was dying to keep his oath to her that he would return. He gave in to his sub-consciousness and let evilness take over him. It was nobody's fault but hers. She was the reason for his abnormality, the ultimate reason for him to fight and kill.

"He said I'm not capable of loving someone…" The soldier cooed, running his nimble fingers across the redhead's locks. "Well, he's wrong. It's just…I've been so accustomed to killing that I've lost the sense of love. Whatever I do, it's Flippy who gets all the attention. I'm nothing. He's got to love, to care for someone and to be the goody goody. Me? I'm doing all the dirty stuff. Help him kill. Help him fight. And then everyone comes around cursing me in the end. They don't even blame Flippy once. Why would I even bother to love someone when nobody loves me back? It's always a wartime to me. I'm alone in this battlefield. I can't trust anyone. I can't give in to feelings or else I'll be wiped out in a flash. Even the man who creates me is trying to kill me. Ha! And that's dumb because he's forgotten the fact that we're connected to each other. We're theoretically the same person."

There was a sudden angst on his face. The girl gulped and gently laid her head on his shoulder, an act which completely startled the male. He blinked at her, dumbstruck.

"I-I'm glad you told me the truth, Fliqpy…" Flaky said. "Even if it's a lie, I'll still believe in you…The war's over and you won't be alone anymore. I know Flippy will understand that. All you need is a clear talk with each other. And please, don't fight anymore because it makes me sad to see you and Flippy hurt…"

Well,the soldier didn't expect a stream of tears would escape his eyes. He held her tightly in his arms just to block her vision. He couldn't let her see him cry. He had too much pride to swallow.

He had shed lots of blood but never had he shed a tear. Now, he was crying for one girl, just because she had reminded him of the loneliness and agony in wars. He thought he had gotten used to the pain but he hadn't. He kept on killing for boredom and for pleasure which others couldn't fathom. As to him, if others wouldn't try to understand him, he didn't have to spare their feelings either. _Madness. Evilness. Cruelty._ These were the only things that existed in his mind. He never cared to explore other things and Flippy never allowed him out intentionally. He was lost. Trapped. Flippy was his only company, the only person he had. But the boy got everything Fliqpy could never have. Flippy had friends, family and even a lover but the other soldier got nothing even after he dedicated himself in the war. Flippy returned from wars with a reason but Fliqpy,no, he had nothing to look forward to after wars.

The evil boy simply refused to be left alone. He slaughtered all his alter-ego' friends just to gain his little, irrational sense of fulfillment. Despite knowing how much people hated him, he proceeded for the fact that he had nothing left to take or give, way before this particular girl appeared and stepped into his life. He had always heard Flippy boast about her. He was, indeed, jealous to realize his other half care more for a girl than him. He tried his ways to torment this girl, thinking she would by all means abandon the poor soldier. Yet, what she did went out of his prediction. She stayed even after all the pain he had inflicted on him. There was something he could never understand. He was clueless how things could get so astray and how he actually ended up falling for her as well. For all he knew, he shouldn't have loved her. It just wasn't appropriate. She was supposed to be the major obstacle standing between him and Flippy, but now she was the person he seemed to care most. When Splendont initiated a duel with him trying to claim the girl as the prize, he was enraged. The idea of other men capturing her simply drove him crazy. He didn't want someone else to touch her. He wanted her for his own, not to set Flippy off but to love her. The way she cared so much about his wounds was something else, that snapped him in the mind, melted him in the heart. Why, as he wondered, had he become so soft? He wished someone could have rescued him from this manic love.

They spent a while caressing each other. The injuries exhausted him. The soldier looked down again at her glamorous, scarlet eyes.

"Flaky." This was the first time he actually addressed the girl with her name properly, right in front of her. "It's not a lie. I love you."

He bent down to kiss her but all he felt was her tears. This is the third time her tears saturated his cheeks. Every time when it did happen, the very same queer feeling struck him. He knew these tears were meant for him but somehow, he didn't want her to cry. He could have done a better job than always being a bastard boyfriend. He could have made her cry out of happiness instead of grief.

The redheaddidn't resist the kiss. Her lips were warm and soft, just like the way the boy's heart felt at the moment.

He wanted to spend some more time with her but his consciousness was draining away.

Before darkness surrounded him, he heard her murmur. _"I love you too…"_


	9. Chapter 9

**"You heard me." **Fliqpy said, glimpsing the boy sitting behind his back.

"Sorry, Fliqpy." Flippy muttered. The soldier didn't know his evil half was feeling left out all this time. Still, he hated Fliqpy for killing his friends, though he couldn't deny that he had saved him a number of times.

**"Apology accepted."** Fliqpy snorted, casually taking out a cigarette and a lighter. **"I just want you to know how I feel about her. That's all."**

"If you love her, you should not hurt her again." Flippy pointed out seriously.

**"I'm not going to hurt her."** His evil counterpart tittered. **"But I can't guarantee your other friends' safety. Old habits die hard. And I have to admit, some of your friends are really annoying."**

Flippy sighed but oddly didn't retort his other half. "I should have known you'd say that. Just…as long as you don't hurt Flaky, I'll be glad."

**"So, you aren't jealous?"**

"I am, to be honest." Flippy admitted. "But I can't do anything about it, can I? You and I are the same person anyway."

**"Right, and don't you dare get rid of me again or else-"**

"You don't go that far with your stupid killing spree. Then, I'm not going to make you disappear. Deal?"

The evil boy pondered for a moment before nodding with an artful smile, sheathing his bowie knife at once.

**"Deal."**

* * *

><p>Flaky was right by his side when Flippy woke up. He was more than gleeful to see her angelic face. Although his body ached traumatically, his heart was somehow relieved by the sight of his lover. At least, they had put a temporary end to their constant fight with Fliqpy.<p>

"Fli-Flippy!" Flaky hugged the boy happily. He wished he could return her welcoming embrace but his arms were wrapped in cast. The soldier didn't expect his injuries to be so severe. Fliqpy must have gone too far with that fight. It bugged Flippy to know that he was always the one taking over the mess and suffering from the aftermath.

"This is the hospital…" Flaky informed. "You've been in coma for a week."

"What? A week? How…about the city?" Flippy widened his eyes and asked. "And the others?"

"They've all come back to life…And Splendid was back from his trip so he's helped re-build the city…"

"I-I'm sorry." Flippy apologized in shame, knowing what happened had got to be the greatest headline in months- _**City Destroyed by Superhero and War Veteran.**_

"It's okay, Flippy." The redhead smiled. Just then, their friends entered the ward carrying blessing cards and fruit baskets.

"Hey, Flip, looking well, huh?" Cuddles nudged his friend's elbow teasingly. Giggles chuckled alongside her mate as Petunia went over to change the flowers in the vase. Handy, the amputee, was trying to hand the soldier an apple when he suddenly realized that he lacked hands. Everyone was acting as though nothing catastrophic had happened.

"Guys…I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, dude?" Toothy frowned. "It isn't your fault."

"Yes, it's Splendont who started it all." Cuddles nodded in agreement and joked. "And you know what, I think it's been my messiest death in months!"

The others responded with a crack of laughter before someone asked. "Um…where's Splendont?"

"Don't worry, I've taken care of him." A deep, raspy voice said behind the door. A blue-haired boy with red mask soon entered the room with a goofy smile.

"Hi, Flippy, recovering well?" Splendid waved.

"Yeah, pretty good."The soldier feigned a smile, not knowing how to respond to his question considering the only part of his body without a bandage on was his face.

"I'm sorry my twin has caused so much trouble for you all, citizens." The blue hero apologized. "And it is totally understandable that you're just trying to protect your girlfriend, Flippy. So, don't you worry about Splendont's death."

To be frank, the soldier never worried about the red hero's death.

"Um…are you sure he won't mess around again?" Petunia asked nervously.

"He's totally under my control now." Splendid winked at the girl, shooting everyone one of his confident smiles which sent chills down the soldier's already-broken spine.

"Hope so." Cuddles crossed his arms and grunted. "You should lock him up, man."

"I'll take your opinion into great consideration, Cuddles." Splendid grinned. "Anyway, I can't stop for long. I've got quite a lot of heroic things to do. See you guys later."

With one leap, Splendid stormed out of the room through the window. The shattered glasses dropped down to the street, stabbing one of the pedestrians which happened to be Lumpy.

When everyone left for lunch, Flaky stayed behind with her boyfriend. She watched as he reached out his hand, aiming for a pack of chocolate chips Nutty had left on the table. She pulled him back anxiously, motioning him not to move.

"Flakes, I'm perfectly fine." The soldier showed the girl one of his cheerful smiles.

"No…" The redhead said, hands on her hips. "You also said you were alright when you had the overdose... I am most definitely not falling for your tricks again, Flippy. Now be a good boy and I will feed you." Flaky tore off the package, suddenly realizing that the boy hadn't had a proper meal yet.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to feed me?" He nibbled his lips, growing increasingly impatient for his favorite chocolate snacks.

"No, you should have lunch first."

"Really, Flakes." Flippy taunted. "You're becoming like my mom. Guess our little Flaky here could be one of those responsible and committed mothers. A cute one."

The girl blushed at his sarcastic compliment. She had never thought of having kids, probably because the paranoid redhead was too scared to have any. But she couldn't help thinking what it would be like to have children with Flippy.

"Flaky?" The soldier snapped her out of her reveries.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to get me lunch?" He smirked.

"O-Oh yes." The redhead stood up abruptly and put the chocolate chips back on the table. On second thought though, she would bring them with her in case the boy stole a piece or two. He chuckled as she left the room. A few minutes later, the girl returned with a bowl of congee.

"Urgh, congee..." The soldier grumbled like a child, pulling on one of his trademark grimace. "I was actually expecting something more tasty."

"Like what?"

The boy laughed and leaned in to steal a kiss from the redhead. Flaky gasped and turned away to hide her blushing face.

"Ah, that's better."

"Er...why would you do that?" The girl flushed with embarrassment.

"S-Sorry Flakes, but somehow I felt like doing it." The soldier grinned. "There's something I have to tell you though. You see, the medication Sniffles gave me before was trying to merge me and Fliqpy together but then we stopped right in the middle of the process. Somehow, that guy is acting as a part of me these days. If I ever act weird, it has got to be him that's making the move. Still, we had a talk earlier on and he's promised me to never hurt you again."

"I know." The redhead smiled. "I understand it."

"Flaky, I'm so sorry for what I've put you through." The boy sighed once more. "Fliqpy and I will make it up to you, I swear. You're all I've left in this world. I knew Fliqpy has told you what happened in wars…I was such a weakling. When I was being hunted down, I could only think of you. Fliqpy was the reason I survived. I simply couldn't die because I had to return to see you. As I kept telling myself, even just for once, I had to see your face again. I gave in to Fliqpy, letting him take over my senses and slaughter thousands of innocents."

Tears began to rim the soldier's eyes as he recalled his difficult times in the battlefield. The redhead hugged him tightly to comfort him. "Please if you ever have to cry, I'll cry with you."

Flippy quickly wiped away his tears and smiled. "You're really sweet, Flaky. Do you remember I used to have a sister when I was small? You're just as sweet and caring as her."

The redhead nodded. Of course she remembered. Both Flippy and she were born outside Happy Tree Town. They came from somewhere else, somewhere where there's no resurrection curse, somewhere everything could happen every day to cause death. The redhead's parents died in a car crash. Flippy lost his family in a civil war. They met when we moved into this town, when she was barely seven and him twelve. They were both so lonely then, without any families to cling to. They quickly became friends. He said she looked like his beloved sister and so, from then on, he took great care of her, protecting her like a porcelain doll.

_"Why must you join the army?" Flaky once asked him. He contemplated for a long moment before replying. "Because, Flakes, my family died in a war. That's why I am afraid of wars. But then I figured I have to do something. I can't hide from my fear all my life. I have to face it. And I wish wars could make me stronger, possibly much stronger so that I got to protect you for the rest of my life."_

Well, it hit her again to realize that everything he did was intended for her...He went to wars for her. He fought and survived for her. He suffered because of her. Just like what Fliqpy had said, the redhead was the reason for his sickness and anguish.

"And Flaky…there's another thing I need to tell you…" Flippy confessed. "You think I was normal before I joined the army but you're wrong. I was never normal…"

"What do you mean?" Flaky raised her brows, mystified.

"Sorry, Flakes, I should have told you this earlier. Actually, Fliqpy has always been inside me since I was a child. The first time Fliqpy came out was not during the Tiger Bomb Operation, but the civil war that happened back in my hometown. After I saw my parents brutally murdered and my sister strangled to death, I mentally created Fliqpy out of fear and rage. He only came out for a very short moment though. When the civil war ended, I regained my consciousness and got transferred to Happy Tree Town. I met new friends here and I grew afraid of having Fliqpy with me. So, I knocked him out in my subconsciousness for a very long time. He was simply put into sleep….That's why Fliqpy never existed in those days I spent with you before I joined the army. But then, once I was brought back to the battlefield and got chased down by the Tiger Soldiers, my nightmare returned. I thought I could handle things without him but I was wrong…In the end, I had to summon Fliqpy to save me. After so many years of being neglected and buried deep inside my mind, that guy was finally out and he basically went insane. I totally lost control of him. Even after I came back from the Tiger Bomb Operation, I was never able to make him disappear again….So you see that's how I'm now stuck with him. I'm really sorry for not telling you the truth sooner because I never thought I would need Fiqpy. I hate him and I thought I could get rid of him forever… But I was wrong...Very wrong… He's the essential part of me that yearns for survival. And I'm a bastard for using him to defend myself and then tossing him away like a piece of trash. That's why he's always so resentful and violent. He's protected me so many times and I've never thanked him enough. He is angry that I've ignored him for so many years...I've let him down. I've hurt him…The fact is, we two are one and have been one since a long time ago. And I'm practically responsible for what he's done to everyone else, especially to you…"

The girl listened silently, her ruby eyes revealing so much understanding and tolerance. Swiftly, she leaned against the boy's shoulder and cuddled him, feeling his grief as he retrieved his awful memory. The loss of his family and his sufferings in the battlefield were clearly something he would never wish to talk about but he had done it for her and only her.

"Thanks again, for telling me the truth." The redhead cooed gratefully.

"It's something I must do." The soldier said and patted her on the head. "If Fliqpy has the courage to confess everything, then, I should hide nothing from you. I'm not gonna lose to him. But Flaky?"

"Yes?"

"I'm starving."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Quickly, Flaky pulled away from her lover and headed to the table, only to stumble over a chair and slam her face straight on the ground. The bowl toppled over with its contents spraying all over the ground.

"Are you okay, Flakes?!" The boy asked in concern.

The girl got up in haste and cleaned the mess.

"I'm so terribly sorry!" She cried. "I'll get another one for you!"

"Take your time, sweetheart" Flippy laughed."I think I'll take a bite of these chips in the meantime."

* * *

><p>After the fatal fight between the hero and the war veteran, everything returned to normal in Happy Tree Town. Flippy was home again, with Flaky. Their life became peaceful all at once, though the soldier's evil half still made his occasional appearance. But he kept his promise of never hurting the redhead. The girl had a hard time loving the two boys as the same person, for they were completely different from each other. Flippy was soft and loving, highly self-conscious and considerate. His evil half though could as well be regarded as possessive and sentimental. He enjoyed teasing the redhead, to the point that all she could do in front of him was blush and shy away.<p>

Flaky was woken by the chipping sound of birds. She stretched out her arms and yawned. She fluttered her ruby eyes and peeked at her boyfriend, who was still sound asleep. She giggled at the way he hugged the teddy bear and slipped out of their cozy bed wordlessly.

The couple had been living together for months now and everything was seemingly well. Fliqpy had reduced his killing counts so his other half had felt more confident with working. Although he had a lot of savings and military pensions, he insisted on taking his old job as the town's Liberian. Sometimes he helped out at the market, taught kids sports at school and volunteered whenever possible. The redhead, conversely, worked as a waitress at Petunia's diner.

After preparing breakfast, Flaky went back upstairs.

"Flippy, wake up." She called, shaking his arms. The boy twitched a bit but did not open his eyes.

"Flippy". Flaky raised her voice. "G-Get up."

"Five minutes." He muttered and flipped over, burying his face in his pillow. The girl pouted and ran to the other side of the bed. "Fl-Flippy, aren't you supposed to be on duty as a sheriff today?"

"Yes...whatever." He rambled, pulling over his duvet. Frustrated, the girl decided to play the final trick. "Now listen, if you don't wake up, no chocolate dessert for today...This is the final call."

With that, the soldier spun up, his eyes pried open.

"Really." He exclaimed. "That's way too mean, Flakes."

The redhead grinned triumphantly.

The two had breakfast together before the boy headed out for work.

"Why do they want you as a sheriff today?" Flaky asked curiously.

"Good question." Her boyfriend smirked. "Because our clever neighbor got bitten by some stray dogs yesterday. They run out of people so they call me."

"O-Our neighbor? You mean Lumpy?"

"Exactly."

"But I am off-duty today." Flaky said with slight disappointment. Somehow, she wanted Flippy to stay home with her. It's simply boring without him around.

"Can't you hang out with the other girls?" Flippy asked.

"No…they aren't free."

"Then go shopping and buy something you want."

"O-Okay…" The redhead nodded. In fact, she had grown tired of shopping long ago. The soldier treated her so well that he always left her money to do her shopping. She never used it though. There was simply nothing she had to buy when she had got everything she wants.

"I'll come back as early as possible." Flippy planted a light kiss on her forehead. "Oh, I almost forgot. Please, Flakes, if you do go shopping, come home before six."

"Why?"

"Because I have something in mind." The soldier blushed a little and scratched the back of his neck timidly.

"S-Sure." Flaky smiled, suddenly feeling more relieved as at least she had the mysterious evening event to look forward to.

By dusk, the redhead had cleaned the house and prepared dinner. She put on a glamorous black gown and glanced into the mirror, blushing slightly at the sight. The deep-V gown was far too sexy, in her opinion. It was something this tomboyish girl had never worn before. She wasn't feeling particularly comfortable with her cleavage clearly exposed to the air. But since it was a present from her lover, she decided to put it on anyway.

She sat on the couch and waited patiently for Flippy's return.

At six sharp, the door creaked open and the soldier stepped in. The redhead scurried to give him a welcome-home hug.

"Oh Flaky, you look ravishing." The boy smirked. "Though I would say red suits you better."

"Red?" Flaky widened her eyes and frowned. "Isn't this what you bought me last week on my birthday?"

"Did I?" The soldier raised his brows and shrugged. As far as he remembered, he had never bought such type of clothing for her or did he forget that he did so.

"Yes…you left this on my bed…"

"It's not me."

"Not you?"

"No." Flippy laughed. "I bought you the necklace. It's that perverted brat who bought you this."

Immediately, the redhead flushed as she came to a realization that the gift was none other than one of Fliqpy's pranks.

"He always says he likes you in black." Flippy sighed. "He must be so damn happy now."

"I'm sorry I don't know-"

"Don't apologize, Flakes." The boy tittered. "You apologize too much. Plus, you look really pretty tonight."

After they had a fabulous dinner, the redhead started getting nervous about this surprise Flippy had prepared for her. Unable to suppress her impatience, she finally asked. "Well…you said you have something in mind…What's it?"

"Oh yes." The soldier stood up from the chair briskly and got down on one of his knees. He pulled out a little red box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a shimmering diamond ring. "Look, Flaky, we've been living together for some time now and I really love you. I've always loved you. Even before I joined the military, I used to have a crush on you. When I lost my family, I was completely alone in this world. And then…I met you. You gave me the reason to live on. I want you as my family. Would you…would you marry me?"

The redhead staggered backwards, knocking down one of the plates. Overwhelmed by both shock and ecstasy, she did not know how to respond. She knew she certainly wanted to be a part of his family, but she doubted if their relationship was proceeding too fast. Still, she covered her face with joyous tears.

"I-I…"

"It's okay, Flakes." Flippy smiled. "Just say it."

"Yes! I will." She affirmed eventually.

The boy grinned happily and slid the diamond ring around her finger.

"Well, someone wants to say something, too." He said. Slowly, his pupils shrank and his eyes were flashing yellow.

"F-Fliqpy?"

"God damn it." Fliqpy cursed. "He's a fucking liar. I have nothing to say to you."

"You're blushing." The redhead said bashfully.

The soldier quickly turned away, which made Flaky snicker. "Look, if he's going to propose to you, I don't see why I'm involved." Although the boy had said it so straightforwardly, his crimson face clearly betrayed his speech.

"Really? You don't mind?"

The soldier frowned and snarled. "I don't propose to girls, Flaky! If I want to marry someone, I don't ask her 'yes' or 'no'. Like it or not, she is going to MARRY me if I want her to. Clear?"

The redhead smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Okay, I've done my talking here. And don't you dare lose that ring. I spent so much on it." THe boy said with a devious grin. "Unless of course, you want some punishment."

"Oh, I…will never lose the ring." The girl said, her hands behind her back.

"Good girl. Love ya."

Flaky watched as Flippy's eyes turned back to jade-green.

"Well, I hope you don't mind. I figured if I'm going to propose to you, he has got to know too. I'm sorry he's kind of rough on you, but we all know that's how he is."

"I know."

"I love you, Flaky." Flippy whispered to his lover.

"I love you both." Flaky chuckled and hugged him back.


End file.
